The fire within
by BlackTalon
Summary: Pyro is suffering from writers block, will Amara fix it?rnok the rating has gone up, because I plan to have some fun, and the summary of this story does not do it justice. also includes some Romey and other couples
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1. The fire within

Amara sat in her room staring up at the ceiling, as her pencil moved across the paper. She looked back down at the paper, to admire her latest doodle. It was a tree set alight, flames leaped from the tree, as burnt leaves fell from it. She was not very talented in drawing, but you could still tell what the picture depicted. Sighing happily she wrote a small caption under her picture '_the destruction of fire'_. Happy with her work, she shut the book that she was drawing in. the book was very thick a plump, with all of her diary entrees, poems (that she wrote on rare occasions), and all of her scribbling. The book had a yellow cover, but Amara had drawn some flames on it with a red nico marker. She did not have her name on it just a simple phrase written in the marker,_ 'the fire within'_. Grabbing the thick book she shoved it back under her pillow, where the book lived, and stood stretching her tired limbs.

It was Sunday. A relatively slow day at the x mansion. She had already had her dangeroom session, and had done her homework the night before, so she now had free time. But the problem was she had no idea what she could do with it. _'it is a sunny day outside'_ she thought to herself, _'I might as well go for a walk'_ . After she put on some shoes, and was contemplating just where she was walking to, a brilliant idea hit her. Grabbing her book from it's resting place and her back pack, she set out for the park intent on doing some more drawings under the shade of one of the many trees the park had within it.

XXX

'click', silence, 'click', silence 'click'

"Mon ami, if you do not stop dat, Remy is going to have to shove it somewhere, where it is really goin' to hurt", Gambit shot from across the room to his Australian teammate. He had been trying to play a game a solitaire, but was finding it hard to concentrate with the obsessive compulsive Ausie playing with his lighter.

"sorry mate, it's just that there is nuthin' to do around here", said Pyro staring at the wall opposite him.

"Why don't you go and write one of those mushy books, you write so well?", Gambit suggested, as he continued to play his game.

"Would if I could mate, but I've been havin' trouble gettin' the words out lately", Pyro confessed.

John was good with words, he had already released five books that sold very well, and he now had a contracted with a very highly thought of publishing company (AN: not Mills and Boon). Which was great, considering he was receiving plenty of money from the company to keep writing, but the problem with the contract was that he had deadlines, and the deadline for his latest book was fast approaching. _'Picked a bloody good time to get writers block', _he thought.

"well sittin'in a corner and playin'with a lighter is not going to help, get words out, mon ami", John nodded in agreement to what his teammate was saying, "You need fresh air, go for a walk. Remy finds that always helps him think", he suggested.

Pyro sat in silence for a while contemplating the idea. It was a nice day out side, maybe a walk would clear his head after all. he sighted and stood up "You're right mate, a walk could do me a world of good".

"Remy is always rite", he said not bothering to look up from his game, as the Australian left the room, to grab his laptop with the unfinished book on it. With his laptop in hand John setout for the most logical place he could think of to get his creative juices flowing, a place where he could think under the shade of a tree; the park.

XXX

AN: I know its been years since I last wrote fanfiction, but I'm back now, intent on bringing another x couple together. My last story Must be Dreaming, I have decided is finished, but I might do a sequel if people want one. but don't expect to much from me I have a very busy life, and a boyfriend who loves the attention I give him (he also writes fanfiction, but for a game called StarCraft), so don't expect to much updates.


	2. Romance reading, and the park

Chapter2. The fire within

Amara settled herself down between two protruding roots of a very large oak tree. With a content smile she propped her book on her leg, and started to draw a volcano, the land mass that she loved as much as a close friend. As she neared the end of her drawing, the sound of a faint tapping sound reached her ears. The sound was erratic, and she racked her brain to figure out just what that sound was. It was familiar to her, she just couldn't put her finger on it. then it hit her it was a sound she heard coming from Kitty quite often, it was the sound of typing. Suddenly the sound stopped, and it was replaced by a voice "Desire burst forth from deep with in Michele as she reached up and grabbed Ricks head, forcing his lips to come down and meet hers", Amara crocked an eyebrow at the sentence, but before she could ponder the sentence any longer the voice spoke again. "I'm making her sound like a bloody desperate ho , no I don't like it", after that the sound of only one key being pressed could be heard, Amara assumed that the line was being deleted.

Amara judged be the strength and how well she could her this voice, that the person it belonged to must be on the other side of the tree. She could also tell that the person was male and had a strong accent, that she couldn't place just yet, before she could ponder on it any longer the voice spoke again. "Michele had never felt desire like this before, she just wanted....no wanted is too strong a word...how about-", Amara spoke up surprising even herself "Wished".

"What?", the voice asked

"Wished, she just wished, it's not too strong and it fits the sentence", she answered. There was silence and Amara could tell that the person was thinking about it.

"Yeah, wished does fit, and it sounds better too, ... thanks"

"my pleasure", Amara answered smiling.

For a while all that could be heard from the other side of the tree was the clack of keys, so Amara started to draw a picture of a camp fire. And was surprised when the voice spoke to her again. "Ok, what do you think of this, Michele had never felt desire like this before, she just wished she could feel what his lips felt like against hers. Going against all her better judgment, she reached up and lowered his head to meet hers. When their lips met she closed he eyes, savoring the feeling of them against hers. She held back a moan as Rick started to respond to her. When Rick deepened the kiss she could no longer hold it back as she let the trapped moan out,...so what do you think?". Amara did not know quite how to respond, she was finding it hard to believe that the voice was reading this to her and wanting to hear her opinion. But the paragraph was good, very good.

"It's... good, very sensual and descriptive, I like it, but Rick is a very cliché name for a guy in a Romance novel, to plain", she answered not liking that her voice faltered at the beginning.

"Well what would you say if I said my name was Rick?" the voice came back sounding offended.

Amara could have slapped herself, '_good going Amara just upset the guy_', she thought. "I am sooo sorry, it's not that bad of a name, it's ok really", she said hurriedly, hoping she hadn't upset them too much.

Her fears were squashed, as hysterical laughter could be heard coming from the other side of the tree, "Sorry Shelia, I couldn't resist playing with you a bit, my name's not Rick, but your right Rick is a bit cliché".

Amara was caught between being angry and being relived, but she had to admit when she thought about it, all this little stunt did was make her curious about just who was the person on the other side of the tree. "What is your name?", she asked, surprising herself by blushing slightly, '_well the guy is writing a romance novel_', she thought, defending that fact that she blushed .

"why do you want to know it?", the voice came back teasingly

'_Is he flirting with me?'_, she thought "I was just curious, that's all", she answered, not happy with how shy she sounded.

This time faint chucking could be herd from the side of the tree, "The names John, St. john"

"Is saint really part of you name, or are you just trying to impress me John", she asked, shocked that she was flirting with him.

Laughter broke out on the side of the again, "No, I'm not trying to impress you, me mother was actually barmy enough to name me after a saint". Amara smiled at his answer. "Now you know my name, it only fair that you tell me yours".

"My name's Amara", she answered

"'mara"

"No, A-mara"

"That's what I said... 'mara"

Amara let out a low growl at him purposely saying her name like that to annoy her. She thought that John would not be able to hear her growl, but she was wrong , as she herd laughter coming from the other side of the tree. "Well it's nice to know your name an' all 'mara, but it would be nicer to see the face that belongs to it"

"Well you could always came around and look at me"

"Is that an invitation?"

"yes"

Amara was shocked to find that her pulse quickened, as she heard foot steps coming around the tree. She looked up as they came to a stop, and her brown eyes locked with green ones.(AN: Are Pyro's eyes green?).

"Pyro?", she said shocked, that she did not relies it was him. All the new recruits had seen folders on the Alcolits (AN: think I spelt it wrong), and he certainly looked like the fire crazed Australian, with out his goggles or battle outfit.

Johns eyes widened as he recognized her from the battle field, he had never seen what her power was, because she had been told not to power up when he was around by the professor, but he had read a file on her and he knew she could create flame. "You're an x-man", he stated, confirming for her that he was the enemy.

XXX

AN: well I am going to be a bitch and leave it there, but don't worry I intend to write a few more chapters. And I would like to ask all the readers who came up with the idea of Kimy (Kitty and Remy)?, that match it totally out of order in my opinion, but then again I am a big Romey fan. But come on Remy and Kitty.


	3. proposition

Chapter 3. The fire within

John stared down at the girl in front of him. Even though he had seen her on the battle field, this was the first time he had seen her off it. he had to admit she was beautiful with her olive colored skin, dark brown eyes, and hair so dark it was almost black. He realized what he was thinking and snapped out of it. he was not going to ogle a this young girl.

Amara sat still just staring up at Pyro, just hoping he did not want to cause any trouble. She locked her eyes with his, determine to show him that she was not afraid of him, even if he was taller than her, stronger than her, and probably more powerful than her.

"well?", she said , trying her best to stair him down.

"Well, what?", John asked, crocking an eyebrow

"Are you going to fight me, or just stair at me?", she asked, hopeing he did not actually want to fight.

"Well the way I see it is..", he paused to come and stand beside her, leaning on the side of the oak tree, "This is my time off, so I can't really be bothered to put up a fight with such a pretty thing as yourself".

Amara blushed slightly at being called pretty. John noticed and decided that she looked even more beautiful when she blushed. _'I have to make the Sheila do that more often'_, he thought . John looked down at her again, as she had goon silent after his remark, and noticed the book sitting in her lap. "The fire within", he read out loud.

"What?", Amara said, looking up at him now that she had managed to drain her face of the excess colour.

"The fire within", John repeated pointing at the book in her lap.

"Oh, that's just a book I write in sometimes", she said trying to stuff it behind her back.

this action intrigued John, and in one fluid movement he swiped the book from out of her hands. "Hay, that's personal!", Amara protested.

"Is it now", Pyro said, as he flipped it open.

"Give it back now!". She stood up and launched herself at John, but John just held the book higher.

"Now, now Sheila I just want to take a squiz"

with that said he placed his hand on her head, and pushed back, so that she was an arms length away from him.

"I will not be treated like a child!", she protested, trying to launch herself at John, only to be prevented, as held his arm further out.

Using his thumb he turned the front page of the book, to find a diary entry. Not finding that overly interesting he turned the page. Now this was more interesting, John found himself look at a page full of flames, scribbled with a heavy lead pencil. Using his thumb he turned another page to find another diary entry. He decided it would be best to flip to a more recent page, so this time he turned a clump of the pages, and was delighted with what he saw. Pictures of camp fires, volcanoes, and various burning objects. Smiling he dropped his hand from it position of holding her back.

"If I didn't know better I would say that you are more obsessed with fire than me"

free from his hold, Amara launched herself at him again, surprised when he held the book, and grabbed her around the waist pulling her closer. He locked his eyes with hers.

"Not so fast Sheila, I have proposition to make with you", he smiled, his best seductive smile.

"I don't make propositions with the enemy", she growled at him.

"That hurts luv, but since you don't seem interested", he let go of her waist and backed off, pulling his lighter from his pocket, "I'll just burn your book 'ere".

"NO", she said racing forward.

"Un arr", he said lighting the lighter, making her stop in her tracks. He then held the lighter up to the book.

"STOP!,", she yelled, "Ok, I'll listen"

"You want to hear my proposition?", he asked, pausing.

"Yes"

"well it's very simple, in exchange for this book here, you help me write my book"

"What, I can't do that, it's cheating"

"No, it's not if I just read what I've written to you, and you tell me where I can improve on it, nuthin' hard, I'm sure you could manage it"

"Well..."

"Well", Pyro repeated, holding the lighter closer.

"Ok, ok, I'l help you right you book", she said, sighing in defeat.

"Good, met me back her tomorrow at one", he said, turning to leave.

"Wait!, what about my book?"

Smiling, Pyro turned back around to face her, holding the book up, "My insurance"

"Wait!, that's not fair!", but before she protest more Pyro had picked up his laptop and left, leaving a fuming Magma in the park.

XXX

AN: ok, that was good right?, any way. I would like to state to the people out there that I will not be mixing this romance by having other couples get together as well, this is purely Amara and St. John's time. It's a pity that there is not much Amyro around, but I can fix that. I am going away for a week soon so there will be no updates for a while, but bare with me, this story is just starting to get interesting, and I plan to take it further.


	4. ummChapter 4 can't think of Title

Chapter 4. The fire within

Disclaimer: I have been forgetting to put these in, so I will make up for it now... I don't own the x-men, happy?

XXX

Amara stormed into the x mansion, slamming the door as hard as she could. This caused all of the occupants of the near by rec. room to jump. Not bothering to explain her self to them, she stomped all the way up to her room, slamming her own door once she reached it. all the people in the rec. room looked at each other in confusion.

"The princess seems to be having a hissy fit", bobby exclaimed, from his position on the floor.

"Indeed", Hank confirmed.

As the occupants of the rec. room continued watching the TV, Amar was pacing in her room

"He took my book", she mused out loud. _'_The_ nerve!'_, she thought.

"well, I just wont turn up tomorrow", _'But what about your book'_, a little voice in her head protested. "I can always start I new one, I guess", she thought out loud, but the mere idea of starting all of her drawings, poems, and Diary entries, was daunting. Her book was really a one of a kind item, she could not make one the same. As she passed a more freighting prospect came to her, St. John, had in his possession, her very thoughts, desires, and loves, or recorded for him in one book, John had the equivalent of her sole.

Amara paused in her pacing, "The enemy has my sloe, this is not good", she stated out loud.

'_Arr, but did Pyro act like a enemy in the park today', _Amara did not like this voice any more, but she had to admit, He didn't act all dark and dangerous, he acted like a boy wanting to have some fun.

'_he not exactly a boy but', _she thought with a smile. Catching herself she realized what she had admitted to her self. '_oh my god, I like pyro'_.

XXX

John walk into the living room of Magneto's lair, to find that Gambit was still at the table, playing solitaire (not the same round, he hoped), but his other teammate Colossus was now in the corner reading one of the many books he owned.

Pyro puled up a chair opposite Remy and sat down. "Dissolve that block in your head, mon ami?", gambit asked not bothering to look up.

"You could say that", Pyro answered with a grin on his face.

Pyro placed his laptop and the book on to the table. Gambit surprised with his answer looked up from his game, to stair at Pyro for a few minutes, before a grin broke out on his face as well. "You've meet some one", he stated matter-of- factly.

"How the bloody hell can you tell that?"

"Remy is just to good, ...and his empathy helps a little too", he smiled at the pyromaniac.

"How could I forget", Pyro said, rolling his eyes.

"what dis?". Gambit picked up the book laying on the laptop.

"Just a book I found", John lied, not wanting to make the book to sound special.

Gambit flicked the book open to a random page.

"Fire, fire! Fire, fire!  
Lo, here I burn in such desire  
That all the tears that I can strain  
Out of mine idle empty brain  
Cannot allay my scorching pain."

Gambit read aloud, crocking an eyebrow looking up at the Ausi. "Well you got one thing rite, Your brain is empty".

"Har, har", Pyro said snatching the book from gambits hands, "Your just a bloody riot aren't ya mate".

"Remy likes to think so"

"yeah well, didn't write that", Pyro said defensively, standing up with his laptop and the book to leave the room.

"Wait, mon ami you did not tell us who de girl be"

"Didn't I now, must of slipped my mind", he said sarcastically. With that he left the room.

Gambit just shrugged and continued his game. "Remy will find out"

"Do not be so confident, if John does not want us to know, then I doubt that we will find out who it is, until he wishes us to know", the Russian said not bothering to look up from his book.

"You talk to much, mon ami"

XXX

AN: who knew I could crack that many jokes in such a short chapter. Well I am sorry to say that this chapter will be the last one, for a while until I get back. but I will up date don't worry.

Me( ): thanks for your support

ANdy( ): Have I converted you?

DYNOMITE( ): this chapter is for you

CibirKaril: I am sorry, but I am going to be really blunt... I don't care. You are probably rite and all about how to spell his name, but I am a creature of habit, and I wish to continue to write it the way I am. And thanks for the write spelling for Acolyte.


	5. Title needed ?

Chapter 5. The fire within

Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men, wish I did but don't.

XXX

Amara did not get much sleep that nigh. She would almost get to sleep, when she would remember that she had written something very personal in her book. It probably would not have mattered to her that much if a person like Bobby got hold of her book, because Bobby was rather doughy, and he would have no idea what to make of her poems, but John seemed to be articulate enough to understand the meanings behind all of her writing. And because of her confession to herself earlier, that she did find the pyromaniac attractive, only helped to increase her worries. Compared to drawing and diary entries, the poems in her book were very little, but a good majority of her poems were about how lonely she was. Amara would never admit it but she missed her country, and her people. She was happy at the institute, she liked the fact that she was surrounded by people who knew what she was and didn't care, but there always seemed to be this part of her that craved companionship. Perhaps it was just that fact that she was a teenage, who had hormones running amuck through her system, affecting her brain, like hormones seem to do. And the worst thing about hormones is when the reach your head they seem to be able to turn on a switch. And in Amara's case, cause her to see the opposite sex in a whole new different light.

That sort of attraction was not new to Amara she had had plenty of crushes in her life time, but none had ever given way to anything, and perhaps now at seventeen she was starting to get depressed at the lack of attention from the males of the species.

In the end Amara just gave up on trying to sleep and went down to the kitchen, to wait for the morning to come and bring with it the conscious state of the rest of the x-men.

"Damn kid you look like you got hit by a bus"

Amara looked up from her coffee, placed in front of her, as Logan walk in and took his place at the table.

"Didn't get much sleep?", hes asked, unfolding the morning paper, he had brought in.

Amara didn't answer, she let out a aggravated moan instead. Logan smiled, "Don't worry kid, the morning danger room session will have you chirpy again in no time"

Amara let out another moan as she lowered her head onto the table, "your cynical, you know that", she said in slurred words. Logan only smiled as he continued reading his paper.

XXX

That night John wrote more of he novel, than he had managed to in the two months that he had started. And he knew why he had been able to do so, while writing he had also been flicking through _'The fire within'_, and the only words he could use to describe its content was "Wow, this is some deep shit" (sorry if swearing offends you). Amara it seemed was capable of more emotions than John thought was humanely possible. She spoke of her homeland, and her family, she rote diary entries of how her mutation was progressing, which John found incredibly interesting, as she spoke of the sensation of flames bursting from her skin and how good it felt to be surrounded by such a powerful element. Of course if John had just read the files on the x-men that magneto had, he would have known that the girl turned into flame , but he was lazy and the thought of reading those files never seemed to be on his to do list. (as I said before, Pyro has not seen Amara in her flame form because Xavier told her never to flame up while around him in battle). And John found it incredibly stimulating the way that Amara descried the fire burning inside her. He could feel himself relating to her more. He knew he found her attractive, but she was starting to become irresistible to him.

But there were also some more depressing sides of the book. One poem in particular struck a cord in him that made rethink this girl totally, she was not as happy as she appeared to be. He reread the poem many times:

_The Hole of Loneliness_

_I say I will vagabond  
but I am not used to the wandering life who knows  
I say I will go far away  
but I want to be back home who knows  
Who knows behind silence there's a wound  
Who knows behind indifference there's a weakness  
I smile and say that I'm not afraid of loneliness  
but I hold back the tears who knows  
How I wish that someone could light a lamp for me  
warm the hole of loneliness in my heart  
Are you lonesome  
I think everyone is the same  
However  
we don't know since when this world became colder and colder  
After being hurt again and again  
you learn to hide  
I learn to be silent  
no longer willing to tell others our own stories  
not willing to express warmth to others either  
We would rather make ourselves lonely and make the others lonesome too  
However  
actually, lonely human beings must keep each other warm  
No one is absolutely strong  
At the bottom of our heart  
we all have weaknesses, empty places  
Maybe in the rainy evening  
maybe on the street at dusk  
it becomes a wound without a reason  
Don't say you aren't afraid of loneliness  
don't pretend to be indifferent any more  
because everyone has loneliness  
every one has loneliness_

It made him think. She was right in many aspects, and the poem in his opinion was one of the best he had ever read. And the poem also mad him want to be with her, to comfort her, to hold her. He wanted to light the lamp in her lonely heart. He wanted Amara.

Her writing stimulated him and he incorporated her thoughts and emotions into his character Michele. He had never had incite like this before. John was getting a peak at what it was like to be a teenage girl, and it was very useful.

When morning came John had written three chapters, and had had three hours of sleep. Deciding he had plenty of time till it reached one o'clock, he saved his work and crawled into bed, looking forward to meeting the living flame that inspired him.

XXX

Amara made her way through the park, trying hard not to winch from the pain in her limbs. Training session with Logan did not go well at all for her. Because of her lack of rest she was much slower on her feet today and she had paid for it big time. Logan was right about one thing she was well ant truly awake now, how could she not be. Pain like this would not let her rest.

Reaching the tree she had in counted Pyro at yesterday. She let her legs give out under her and practically flopped to the ground. Leaning back on the tree she closed her eyes "Just a little rest", she said out loud, coming closer to the state of unconsciousness in her fatigue.

"Wow, Sheila, you look like shit"

she didn't need to open her eyes to know who it was. She felt anger cause through her throbbing limbs. "Well thanks to you I was up all night", she spat out before she could think about what she was saying.

"Really now, do tell"

Amara opened her eyes and glared at the smirking Australian. "The thought that you had my book kept me up all night", she said viciously. Mentally kicking herself for letting the truth slip out in the first place, and for being so cold to him.

"Oh, what I shame. An' hear I was hopein' to have kept you up for other reasons"

"What sort of other reasons?", Amara asked, only to be answered by suggestive grin that was now in place on John's face.

Amara felt heat rising to her face, and knew she must be blushing. Now when a person managed to get Amara to blush, it was much different form say a normal person blushing. Heat seemed to dance under the surface of her skin. And john could feel that change in her.

Looking down, Amara concentrated and managed to subdue it pretty quickly, but John still felt it. she looked back up at john who was now staring at her. A slow smile creped on to his face.

"You look beautiful when you blush Sheila"

It took all of Amara's self-control not to blush again. "So, where's your story? I want to get this over with so I can get my book back".

John handed her his lap top, and sat beside her. Amara was not comfortable with how close he was, but made no move to get away. Reaching over onto her lap he opened the laptop and brought up the file with his story on. read these three chapters and tell me what you think. He leaned back on to the tree, as she read waiting for her to finish.

As Amara read she became rather enthralled with what she was reading, it was good. Things in the writing rang faint bells in her head but she could not decipher what the bells meant. When she stopped reading, she realized that she had gotten closer and closer to the screen. She quickly righted her self , catching Johns eye.

"Well?", he asked

"Umm, the only word that comes to mind is wow", she said truthfully.

"So you don't think it needs any changes?"

"No, but I want to know-"

"Yes", John said looking intrigued

"Are the character going to...you know", she asked looking down, as if the grass had become incredibly interesting suddenly.

"Are they going to what?", John asked looking genuinely confused.

Amara eyes slowly met John's green ones. A huge grin broke out on johns face as he realized what she was implying, the grin was followed by hysterical laughter. "Well, I normally don't write those sorts of scenes in my books I just hint that it took place". "Why Sheila, do you want them to?"

"well-um...no it's your book after all", she said trying her best not to blush.

"That's a yes then?"

"well.."

"Just tell me Sheila, it could be useful to the story"

"yes"

A wicked grin creped on to the pyromaniac's face. "Ok then, then they will do 'it'"

"Well, it won't be very interesting if you just hint that they did it, why don't you go into a little....um.."

"More detail", John finished for her, finding this all rather unbelievable and hysterical at the same time.

"Stop laughing at me", said angrilym, as Pyro had burst into another wave of laughter.

"Sorry Sheila...., but I never thought ....such a innocent girl, ...could have such a naughty side berried in that pretty head of yours", pyro said between deep breaths recovering from his fit.

The words seemed to hit a nerve in the princess, "Well, maybe I'm not as innocent as you think", she said defensively

"Oh yeah, Sheila you kiddin' yourself, trust me"

"yeah, I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you", she said glaring at him

John crocked his head to the side as a wicked grin came into place, "Was that a threat... 'mara?", he said purposely saying her name with his accent to egg her on.

Her glare now hardened to the point that Rogue would not have proud of. "And what if it was Pyro?"

With his wicked grin still in place he lent over so that their faces were barely an inch apart, "Then I would have to punish you", he said accent thick.

Amara's glare melted from her face his words sunk in. her eyes locked with his, and she could fell the heat coming into her face. John felt that heat jut behind her skin, and his grin faded as he concentrated on that heat, pulling on it. Amara felt it, an her eyes widened as she realized he was pulling on flames with in her. She suddenly became incredibly aware of how close he was, and she could fell the fire come closer to the surface. John felt the heat increase, and gave a strong pull on it. Amara gasped at the strange sensation . looking into his yes again she concentrated on the pull, and feed more fire into it. this was very stimulating for John. He moved closer to her face, placing both hands on the side of her face he pulled harder on the fire that her had before. Amara let out another gasp at the feeling as John brought his lips down to hers. The sensation spread like rapid fire through her body, as she started to respond to it. John pulled on her powers again and Amara could hold it in no longer. Flames bust out from her skin. Shocked at how it had effected her, Amara quickly broke the kiss, and buried the flame back into her body.

She couldn't think of anything to say as she looked at the pyromaniac in front of her. A flash of light in the corner of her eye mad her look behind her. It seemed that in her moment of lost control she had set fire to the tree. Her eyes widened as she looked at the tree.

"Don't worry luv.", John said extending his had, "That can be easily fixed". The flames died away from the tree, leaving only scorched marks.

This was all to much for Amara, the kiss, the fire, John, the heat inside, the fact that he called her luv. Standing up she made to leave, but John saw this coming, and grabbed her had puling her back down.

"Not so fast Sheila, before you leave I would like to know when I'll see you again"

Amara turned to face John, and that was when it hit her. All her feelings suddenly gave way to fear. This was all going to fast, and it was clear to her that John affected her like no other person had been able to in her whole life, which was probably why she gave the answer she did.

"On the battlefield"

The color of Johns eyes darkened as the words sunk in, "Ok, Sheila". There were both silent for a while. "What about your book?"

"Keep it, you probably have read it any way", she answered. Amara really did not want to let a possession such as that go, but this whole experience had taught her that no good came of keeping such a detailed record of your self.

Unable to meet his eyes Amara stood, this time John did not pull her down. And headed back to the institute.

XXX

Amara must of hurt Johns feelings. Oh well, don't worry to much. She'll warm up to him, she just needs time.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

SperryDee

DYNOMITE- I like you. You seem to be a very bubbly person

EmeraldKatsEye

Angel of The Fallen Stars

Sliz


	6. Thinking it through

Chapter 6. The fire within

Disclaimer: I don't own the x-men. sniff not fair

XXX

John stormed into Magneto's base, slamming the doors as he made his way to the lounge room. Gambit and Colossus heard him coming long before they saw him.

"I need to burn something", he said angrily, as he entered the room. Looking around he found the perfect kindling on the coffee table. He picked up the TV guide and quickly set it alight.

Both his teammates watched his activity.

"We may have needed that mon ami", Gambit said, looking at the clearly agitated Australian.

John said nothing as he searched for another object to incinerate. Finding a magazine on the floor, he made quick work of turning it into ashes.

"Is this about the girl you meet?", Gambit asked, as he scanned the room for anything valuable that John could burn, in the hope to save it.

"Mate I never said I met a girl"

"But you never said you didn't ether", Gambit stated, as John made to Grab on of Colossus's books. The Russian quickly snatched his book back, giving Pyro a glare. Shrugging Pyro turned to the curtains setting the hem of it alight so he could watch it burn slowly.

"Tell Remy what happened. If it one thing Remy know it women, maybe it can be fixed", gambit was not liking Johns rampage, at this rate all flammable items in the base would be gone within an hour.

John stopped in his tracks, contemplating Gambits offer. He realized he could trust these two, and they would have found out eventually. So letting out a sigh, he turned to gambit.

"The girl was Amara"

"The x girl?"

"Yeah"

To his surprise Gambit did not drill him about liking an x-man. He just raised an eyebrow , and made a small hand gesture, that asked him to continue.

John then went on to tell them about the park, in a short blunt story, only adding more detail to the parts that gambit could use to help him, like how Amara reacted to the things he did.

"And she just said 'on the battle filed', making it clear that she does not want to meet me again".

"John this is nothing", Remy said matter-of-factly, causing John to crock his head to the side.

"Flame girl still wants you, she is just a bit confused about you"

"Really?"

"Oui, just give her time. You were probably the first person she has kissed like dat. You probably scared her, give her time. Let her annualize everything... fillies are good at dat"

"So I haven't stuffed up?"

"Non, ...now stop burning everythin'!"

XXX

Amara passed back and forth in her room. Mentally kicking her self for her response to Johns simple request. The man just wanted to spend time with her, _'And what did I say 'meet you on the battle field'._

The memory of the kiss kept coming back to her. The feeling of that strong demanding pull made her tingle all over. Is would have had to be the most sexual experience she had ever had. She could feel the fire in her grow as she remembered the feel of his hands on her face.

'_And I said one the battle field, the stupid retarded battle field', _she thought angrily.

She stopped in her pacing. _'but I do have my reasons for my answer'_. And she was right, perhaps having a person like that around you was not such a good thing. John made her want to many things, and those thoughts tended to be her 'R' rated part of her brain. She could feel heat coming to her face at the mere thought of her thoughts (thought of her thoughts, he he).

No, temptation was not a good thing to have around. _'but it certainly is a good feeling,- no stop that, bad Amara'_

Sighing she collapsed on her bed. _'to late now, I've already blown him off'_. The memory of the look in his eye at her comment came back, and she felt her eyes mist over. _'No I will not cry'_, she told herself, but her body wasn't listening as the tears slipped down her face. _'I just destroyed my best chance of being wanted'_, the depression of loneliness slipped over her once more, only helping the tears to come forth.

XXX

AN: will John take Remy's advice?, Will the loneliness in Amara be resolved?, Will Colossus ever have more than one line in my story? Stay tuned for the smash hit shop opera coming soon to a computer screen near you.

I know this chapter was short, but the next scene I have in mind is a long one, and the chapter would have been just too big if I kept writing. All the reviewers seemed to like the kissing, so I will put some more in the next chapter.

My thanks goes out to:

DYNOMITE

Tsugath

ME

SperryDee

EmeraldKatsEye

Prowler-125


	7. Battle

Chapter 7. The fire within

Disclaimer: me don't own, you don't sue

XXX

Three weeks had passed since Amara's encounter with John. One would think that she would have forgotten all about what happened, but she hadn't. if anything the three weeks had only increased her want for the Australian pyromaniac. During the day she felt constantly lonely, and cold. Not cold in the conventional sense, but physically cold. Amara did not know if it was her mutation playing up, or just something in her head, but she was constantly wrapping her arms around herself, trying in vain to warm her arms. And when night fell it was only worse. Only in her dreams did she feel warm, as she relived kissing him, but she would always wake up feeling colder and more empty than she had before.

Amara knew she had no one else to blame for her current condition, she knew she had blown it, and she would mentally kick her self every time she remember the look John had on his face. She wanted him **bad **. she wanted him to warn her cold body, to hold her, to kiss her, to play all her fantasies out with her.

'_oh, what's the use pining over him, he probably hates me after what I did', _she thought as she played with a pea on her plate, pushing it with her fork, so that it did little doughnuts on her plate.

"Is there something wrong with you food child?", Ororo (An: is that how you spell it?) asked, observing her activity.

Amara gave her a week smile, "no,...no it's fine"

Storm would have kept up her interrogation, but at that moment Xavier's voice come into her mind and the mind of all those who were around her _'X-men, report to the Ready Room'._

XXX

(Ready Room)

"It seems that magneto will be receiving an important Cargo tonight, at the Bayville Dock. Apparently, according to intelligence Reports from Warren, the cargo is a machine of some sort", Xavier informed the x-men

"So you want us to go and intercept it?", Scott asked

"That is correct"

"Common x-men, lets suit up", Logan ordered from his position at the door.

XXX

"I wish this boat would get a bloody move on, it's freezing out hear!", Pyro grumbled, as he paced back and forth on the dock, flicking his lighter absent mindedly as he went.

"Remy would have to agree, it is a bit chilly out hear", Gambit said watching John as he paced.

Colossus said nothing from his place sitting on a crate, he was use to weather like this. John eyed him evilly as if he was responsible for the weather. "If this thing is sooo bloody special, bucket head should be out hear freezing his ass off waiting for it to arrive!", he complained

John had been complaining a lot lately, it seemed that was all he did these days. But he knew it was his way of dealing with the rejection he had received from Amara. John had been plagued in his dreams by the female flame ever since the park, and he became increasingly lonely every time he woke up. John was living for his dreams, the feelings he received from his nighttime fantasies were the only thing keeping him sane.

Remy opened his mouth to reply to John's statement, but quickly closed it, turning his head sharply to the side. "We have Company mon ami's, look alive"

XXX

Amara climbed out of the x-van, that all the new recruits had pilled into. Everyone quickly paired off. Wolverine targeted Sabertooth as he exited out of a nearby warehouse, and the two mutants were now engaged in a wrestling match, in which Logan had hold of the other mutants long blond hair, and was now proceeding to rip it out. Rogue made a beeline for gambit. They always paired up. Rogue was the only one of the x-men that was capable of tacking Gambit down. Amara watched as the couple started coming to blows, the insults flowing out of one another, as they began what seemed to be a heated dance. All the new recruits had taken on Colossus, and the large Russian now hat three teenagers hanging off him, and yet was still up right and holding his own. Scott and Jean were at the edge of the dock waiting for the boat to dock that had appeared suddenly. The rest of the x-me had taken on Pyro. Amara made her way over Colossus, who had managed to knock a large majority of the new recruits out. She let her powers lose flaming up. Colossus was in the process of head butting one of the recruits affectively knocking them out, when Magma found she could not move. Her body was spun around, so that she faced her opponent. Her brown eyes met green ones.

Pyro had taken down all of his attackers, and now it seemed he wished to fight with her. Amara felt a great pull on her body, that dragged her from closer to Pyro. This was not such a nice feeling for her. John lifted out one of his hands, and slowly started to close it. Amara let out a scream of pain as she felt her powers being forced back into her skin. The pain continued as Pyro, began to push her into a dark near by alleyway. He released his hold on her when they were out of sight.

Amara fell to her knees groaning. John was soon down on his knees in front of her. "I'm sorry luv. I had to make it look good, I'm sorry I hurt you,... luv don't cry".

Tears were rolling down Amara's face at an uncontrollable rate, but the tears were not totally from the brief pain she had experienced. The tears were worrying John terribly. He laced his fingers through her hair, whipping away her tears with his thumbs. He brought her close to him trying his best to comfort her, and right what he had just done.

To his surprise Amara through her arms around him , and buried her face in his chest only crying harder than before. "I thought sniff you hated me, and were angry at me, and that's snuffle why you were hurting me".

John could almost feel his heart breaking at her confession. He lifted her head so that she was looking into her eyes, "No luv. How could I hate you? After what I just did you should hate me".

The tears had stopped flowing, but the stains were still on her face. "sniff so, you still want to be around me, sniff spend time with me?"

"Of course luv, how could I not"

John sat with her holding her, rocking her slightly, as he waited for her to recover. They were only like this foe a little while but it felt like eternity to Amara. She was so glade to just be with him again, and feel his heat. For the first time in weeks she was warm again, and this time she was not going to loose him.

John loosened his hold on her, "I better get back out there luv, you can stay hear and pretend to be unconscious".

John released her, and lifted his knee to use as a leaver to get up. Amara's head was scream at her at the loss of his body heat. She had been so cold for to long and she did not want to leave john on a bad note ever again.

Reaching out she grabbed Johns hips, pushing him back down again. John was too startled at this to resist. Amara quickly moved her hands so that they were around Johns neck, and raised herself so that their faces were level. Tacking initiative she never knew she possessed, she brought her lip to meet his. At first John did not respond, but quickly gained his bearings once more. As he started to respond Amara deepened the kiss, kissing him furiously, pouring all her built up emotions into him through the link she had created. John responded to her demand, meeting her passion with his own. The air around the couple increased dramatically in temperature. But this time Amara managed to hold back her powers, with her need of this moment.

Reluctantly john broke the kiss. Painting heavily, with glazed eyes he stared at the beauty in front of him, who was experiencing the same after affects as him. "Well-luv-that was-wow", he said between breathes.

"Meet-me-tomorrow-night-at-seven-at- the-club", Amara struggled to get the words out.

John nodded and stood, still slightly dazed he left the ally, going back to the battle that was near it's close out side.

XXX

AN: ok that's it for a while kiddies, there will be more don't worry, but I will take a small break for a while, I have school work that needs attending.

Thanks to all who reviewed


	8. more couples?

Chapter 8. The fire within

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the story line.

XXX

John was on cloud nine. He had just spent the whole day writing his novel. Well, not the whole entire day. His teammates and him got a lecture from Magneto, about how stupid they were to have lost the cargo, they were suppose to pick up, but Pyro phased out through most of it.

Gambit had come in while he was writing and asked him why he had hurt Amara in the battle that night, so John explained to him what exactly had happened.

"Do you think she will tell de x-men about you two?", he asked leaning on Johns door frame shuffling cards, while he typed.

"I donno mate, if she did, I don't think that team leader of hers would be too happy about it"

"One eye is the least of your problems, it's wolverine you have to watch out for"

John paused in his typing to shudder, at the though of being on wolverines bad side. Technically he already was, but for him to personally hate you was a different matter.

"Have you told bucket head 'bout 'mara and me?", John asked as an after thought.

"Non, the way I see it, it is your business. You tell him when you are ready. Besides Remy would never tell Mags something like that, he is so twisted dat he would probably turn it against you", Gambit said speaking from his heart.

"I'm surprised you never gave me a lecture 'bout going out with an x-men"

A smile crossed Remys face, "Mon ami, Remy would never do sometin' like dat, especially now"

John was about to enquire what Gambit meant, but the Cajun had left before he could ask him. So John just continued writing until, he looked at the clock to discover it was six o'clock. _'time to start getting ready' _he thought, saving his story and heading for the shower.

XXX

Amara went through the whole day in a kind of haze. She was constantly phasing in and out of day dreaming. The x-men had captured the machine that Magneto was waiting for, so every member was happy about the prize, especially Scott. Which was just as well, because it kept people from noticing Amara's dream like state, well she thought no one noticed her dream like state, until she heard a voice cut through her latest vision.

"Close your mouth sugar, people need to eat off that table"

Amara snapped out of it to look at the Goth in front of her. "It's not like I'm drooling or anything", Amara said slightly blushing.

"You might as well be with that look plastered on ya face", Rogue retorted smirking.

"Well you're the first one to notice, so I don't think I'm that obvious"

"Sugar, if ah noticed it wont be long until someone else does" Rogue grabbed an apple from the bowl in the middle of the table, and was now proceeding to consume it. Amara looked down at her glass of water, as silence descended upon the kitchen.

"So who is it?", Rogue asked staring out the window.

It caught Amara off grad, after all this was coming from Rogue.

"Who is what?", Amara asked trying to act dumb. Rogue lowered her apple to glare at her.

"You know perfectly well what I'm asking, but if you don't want to tell me fine, after all it's not like I'm kitty and normally want to have girl talk". Rogue got up to leave, her tone harsher than it had been before.

"Rogue it's not like that it's complicated, this relationship, you wouldn't understand", Amara said pleadingly trying to get back on the good side of the Goth.

"Amara, I can't touch any relationship I ever have it going to be complicated, just try me", Rogue crossed her arms, waiting for a reply, looking anything but open.

"It's Pyro"

"What?"

"The guy it's Pyro"

Rogue still had her arms crossed, but a look of surprise was across her face now tacking the edge off her stance.

"But you can't tell anyone, they'll think I'm crazy and try to split us up or something, and I just need you to keep this to yourself Rogue please", Amara begged

Rogue didn't reply, instead she retook her seat across from Amara. A serious look was now upon Rogues face and she leaned in slightly towards Amara. "Don't worry...I understand why you don't want to tell anyone, and it is probably best if you keep this to yourself, until you are ready to tell everyone"

Amara was shocked, Rogue had never been this open to anyone, let alone her.

"So you promise you wont tell anyone?"

"Ah promise, your secret is safe with me, and besides its not like I got anyone to tell", Rogue hot up to leave.

"You don't think I'm crazy, for liking some one on the other team?"

Rogue smiled, "Oh, I understand sugar,...I understand real well", with that she left the room leaving a confused Magma behind.

Checking the time she looked down at her watch, it was five o'clock. _'better start getting ready', _she thought heading back to her room.

XXX

AN: I know this is a short really boring chapter, but I needed to work up to the night before they go to the club, and I have dropped a few hints of what is to come in this chapter. The chapter would have just been too long if I put the club in this one so I decided to split them up. So that means you will all have to wait for the sexual tension to be in the next chapter

My regards go out to:

Prowler-125

Angel of The Fallen Stars

ME

Tsugath

v son sayian

DYNOMITE

And I know I have forgotten some one, sorry who ever you r I will give u a special thank you next chapter ok.


	9. The club

Chapter 9. The fire within

Disclaimer: don't own, don't sue

XXX

"No!", Amara cried, throwing another item of clothing aside.

It was six o'clock, she had already had her shower, and was currently wrapped in a towel. She stood deep in her wardrobe, looking for the perfect out fit. _'this is ridicules, I shouldn't be fussing over my appearance this much'_.

She needed help and someone else's opinion. But who could she ask?, if she asked for help then she would have to tell them she was going on a date, and if she told them that then they would want to know with who. There was only one other option.

"Rogue!", she called spying the Goth walk past her room. Rogue froze and turned to see Amara in her towel ware. Rogue stared at her waiting for an explanation. "Umm... I sort of have a date, and I was wondering if you would help me?"

Rogue's eyes widened, she had never been asked to do something like this in her life, she was shocked, and flattered that she was being asked. "You want me to help you?", she asked thinking she may have heard wrong. "I mean-", Rogue paused in her speech to gesture to herself "-come on look what I wear, it's a bit different from your style"

"I just need a bit of help, your opinion would just be good enough", Amara pleaded.

"Umm, ok"

she entered shutting the door as she went. The two girls then sifted through Amara's clothes. Rogue believed that since it was Pyro she was going out with, that she should wear the warm colours. Amara thought about that, and agreed with rogue. from there they both decided on a denim mini skirt, and a strapless red sequined top, that stopped just short of were her skirts waist band, showing a slight midriff.

Amara looked in the mirror, "I'm not sure, I think I'm showing too much skin"

"Sugar, if ya got skin to show then show it, besides your have a wonderful skin colour, be grateful it's not porcelain white, and it's not like you have a terrible figure", Rogue crossed her arms, and said this all in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Umm, thanks", Amara said tacking all the Goth had said as a compliment.

"What about my hair and shoes?", Amara asked, as she noticed the Goth was leaving, Rogue stopped at the door and turned.

"Leave it down guys love long hair, and wear heals with the skirt", with that said she left.

XXX

John stood out side of Bayville club, waiting for Amara. He couldn't believe it took him as long as it did for him to get ready. He was clad in a orange shirt that matched the colour of his hair, and baggy jeans that had flames painted on them leaping up from the bottoms of them. Leaning against the wall he waited.

The sound o heals came to his ears, and he looked up. _'Wow!'_, he thought trying not to gape at the exotic beauty that stood in front of him. Her mocha skin was shining with gold dust that she had scattered on it, and the skin, oh she was showing plenty of it. his eyes traveled from her sparkling hair and shoulders, down to her thin waist that was just showing, then on to her beautifully shaped legs that were held taught with the height of her shoes.

John cleared his throat trying to concentrate. "How did you get hear luv?"

"Umm, I walked, I didn't want to ask for a lift incase they got suspicious", Amara said looking down, only too well aware of the way John was staring at her.

"What!, Sheila you walked down he at night looking like that?!"

"umm,yeah"

John let out a frustrated sigh, "We'll talk about that latter, lets just get inside"

XXX

The club was loud. Amara felt like covering her ears, but instead she let John lead her to a booth over in a corner hidden away, from most peoples views. Amara sat down and John asked if she wanted a drink, John took her order and headed for the bar, leaving Amara, to survey the scenery around her.

The club was packed, with people both on and off the dance floor. Those on the dance floor came in and out of view as the neon lights came on and off, so that you only caught their moments in fragments, making even the worst dancer look like a pro., it was a very cool effect. She looked towards the bar, to search for John, she found him and was not surprised to see that she was not the only female in the club that had noticed him, as john received many lustful glances that he was unaware of.

He soon returned with her drink and sat down opposite her.

"You look absolutely beautiful Sheila", he stated as soon has he took hi seat.

Amara smiled, "You don't look so bad your self", John smiled, "I meant to ask before, but how is your book going?"

"It's nearly finished, couple more chapters and she'll be ready for the publishers", Amara nodded taking in his answer "So luv, know this is going to sound lame but, tell me about your self"

Amara told John about her home, her family, her title as princess, with really had him surprised, as he almost chocked on his drink at that news. She told him about her mutation, how it worked, what it felt like, when it manifested. She told him as much as she could to let him know her more. When she had told him all she could think of, she asked him the same question. He told her about life in Australia, his family, his mutation, and his general likes and dislikes. By the time they had finished, it was eight thirty, and they hadn't even hit the dance floor yet.

"Want to dance?", Amara asked, tacking the initiative.

"That why were at a club aint it", John said while standing. He offered his hand to her, which she happily took. He lead her out to the dance floor. The song playing was Beyonce's naughty girl. Not exactly a song John could dance to. Amara realized this, and a wicked grin crossed her face.

If its one thing Amara could do it was dance. She danced a lot when no one was around in her room, and she knew how to dance dirty. Tacking advantage of the situation, she started to move her hips in time to the music, in the most sensual many she could. John watched as the exotic princess in front of him swayed her hips. He tried not to stair at her too intently, but Amara was not making it easy. Amara realized John was struggling, but all that did was make her tease him more.

She closed her eyes as she ran her hands up the side of her body to intertwine with her hair. She enjoyed having this power over him. John had realized by now that she was teasing him, but had no problem with it at all. she slowed her movements, and came closer to him. She lent her head over so she could whisper in his ear. "Want to see something special" she breathed in his ear. John tried hard not to shudder all over, at the feeling of her breath ticking his neck. Not trusting his voice he nodded in reply. With that said Amara placed, her hands on his shoulders, and dropped , running her hands down his front, and also rubbing her torso against him. She came back up only to turn, so her back was to him, dropping again, this time rubbing her rear up and down his body, this time placing her hand on his hips following her down as she went.

This was pure torture for John, what ever restraint he had over himself was fast fading. He had to admit the girl knew how to dance, the dance floor was like her territory, and she was dominating him completely. She was facing him once more, like predator, he grabbed her, bring her as close to him as he could. Amara's widened, as she realized how much her dancing had aroused him. John bent forward and whispered and whispered in her ear this time, "I wouldn't do that if I were you luv, you mighten' be safe from me". Amara felt the blood come to her face, brining her inner fire closer to her skin, the last thing she needed was to spontaneously combust on the dance floor. "John", she breathed meekly, but loud enough for him to hear, "Stop holding me like that I'll loose control of my powers, and as much as I want to, I don't think this is the best place to burst into flame". John loosened his hold, so that she was not as close, but did not let her stray any further from him. He felt it when she had blushed, and the heat coming from her was incredibly intoxicating for him.

They continued dancing until Amara realized it was nine thirty, and that she should be getting back to the institute.

"I cant believe you walked to the club", John said as he accompanied her to the institute. "I mean when your dressed, like that, any guy could have come along and tried to take advantage of you"

"John, it's not like a helpless damsel, I'm quite sure a guy would have a hard time holding me down, when I can burn his hands off with ease, and the way I'm dressed would not make much of a difference if someone like that came along, besides I didn't hear you complaining about the way I looked at the club", Amara fired back.

"And- ", Amara was about to defend her self again, when she was cut off, as John pulled her off the rode to the mansion. Pushing her up against a tree, he bought his mouth down on hers greedily, willing her to respond. The action had taken Amara by surprise, but she recovered quickly, kissing him back. John's hands were restless, moving up and down her slender body. Everywhere his hands touched, Amara could feel the fire rise beneath her skin, trying to connect with the fire manipulator. Amara couldn't help it, as a moan escaped her. John took this as a signal, and deepened the kiss. He reached out with his powers to connect with hers. When he had, he pulled on hers, willing them closer to the surface. Amara's hands found their way to John's neck, she could feel the heat she was giving off rise dramatically. It was John's turn to moan, as Amar's hands traveled up into his hair, intertwining, and pulling his head down further. John smiled into the kiss, as he gave a great pull on her powers. The flames leaped out of her skin, but they did not bother the fire resistant Australian. The fact that her flames were bared, only increased Johns excitement. He now kissed her demandingly. Amara met his demand , kissing him back just as passionately. John eventually broke the kiss, for much needed air. He slowly backed away from her lust still present in both of their eyes.

Amara closed her powers off once again, returning to her flustered normal form.

"Well luv, (pauses for breath intake)... I'm sure you cane manage the last few meters to the mansion.... It's best that I don't stay with you longer", he said glancing up towards the mansion. "Goodnight, I'll go and take a cold shower now", he said in a dazed, matter-of-fact tone. Amara couldn't help smiling at his comment.

She watched as John descend down the hill for a while before, making her own way up to the mansion, a dazed smile still present on her lips.

XXX

AN: Tar dar, another chapter filled with so much sexual tension, that you could almost cut it. But I have another story to tell happy readers of my fanfiction. Today at school my buyfriend had to leave half way through the day to go to college, for a computer course he is enrolled in, so I decided to walk him to the gate. I was saying really sweet stuff to him, I listed all the stupid thing he had done in the time that we had been going out together, and he looked like he was getting kind of annoyed as I listed everything, but then I ended it all with a "but I still love you anyway". He smiled at me, and reached out for me, so we hugged (just hugged I swear, honest). It was a tender moment and I was really enjoying it. And then this teacher comes up Mr Inch ( which is probably the length of his.. Twinkie). And I believe the conversation went something like this.

"Guys, this is school grounds, if your going to make out do it in private".

I tried to tell him that we weren't kissing, and that we were just hugging, and that it probably only looked that way from where he was standing, but he cut me off.

"This is not a bedroom, you do that sort of thing on your own time not mine"

now that comment really pissed me off. "This is not a bedroom", this tool had just ruined a tender moment, and was falsely accusing us. My boyfriend was uncomfortable by then, even though we were not at fault, but the teacher would not hear us out, so he just turned said see ya and left for college at a very fast pace.

I went away fuming, muttering obscenities under my breath, very close to wanting to decapitate the teacher, for embarrassing us so much, jumping to conclusions, and being a general wanker.

Now I'm sorry if this story just bored all you readers out there, but I just needed to tell someone, and the internet seemed like a good place to start.

Thanks to all who reviewed :

I haven't been keeping score of reviewers lately because I have been busy with school, but I apologies to you if you wanted to see your name posted. I think you still rock personally if you reviewed, so don't think I hate you all, on the contrary I love you all, I wouldn't be writing this if people did not want to read it.


	10. Team talk

Chapter 10. The fire within

Disclaimer: you know the drill, don't own, don't sue.

XXX

Amara was being naughty. After the evening she spent with John in the club, they had had many more. They had been dating fore three weeks now and, it was becoming increasingly hard for Amara to explain her increasing absence at the mansion. Rogue would often cover for her, which Amara found strange, because she would not ask for Rogue to cover for her, she would do it out of her own free will. Amara owed Rogue a lot, for all the times she was covering for her.

John was also having trouble keeping his relationship a secret from Magneto, and his hairy counterpart Sabertooth. Gambit and Colossus had sworn to John that they would not tell them, and although John would not admit it, it really touched him, that the friendship between the three had grown to the extent it had. It was much easier for John to explain his absences, because both His teammates would happily cover for him, although Remy would use that against John to borrow money at a later date. The three of them seemed to be talking a lot more too each other even Colossus, would have his say the conversation more often. Perhaps that was because of the topic of their conversations.

"Do you really believe in this Mutant superiority ding, that Mags makes us work for?", Remy asked one evening in the lounge room, as he shuffled with his favorite deck of cards.

"Mate, it's all bullshit to me, I mean I sure as hell know I'm not superior to any one else on this god damned planet", John answered heatedly from his current occupation of channel surfing.

"I have to agree with John, the only reason why I am hear is because of the contract", the huge Russian answered, not looking up from his book.

"Ah, oui, de contract", Remy said staring off into space, in heavy contemplation.

"I wish I could just burn the thing, but the bloody good that would do. Knowing bucket head he probably has fifty photocopies of the thing", John grunted from the couch, "....Sweet, Transformers are on!", John declared having finally found a show he liked.

"I would just walk away from him, if my families lives were not at stake, at least you two have that luxury", Colossus's remarked grimly.

"Actually mon ami, Remy can't just walk away, Mags happens to be protecting me, from someone worse than him.", Remy mutter so the other two could only just hear.

"Who the hell is worse than Magneto?", John asked breaking eye contact with the TV screen.

"You'd be surprised, I would tell you, but I hate saying the basted's name, lets just say this twisted freak, tried to alter Remy's DNA, so that he could have some fun watching him die slowly. if I stop working for Magneto, he'd probably come after me like the vulture he is"

the last line caught the other mutants in the room off grad, Gambit had spoken in first person. Who ever this person was, it was clear to them both, that Gambit was terrified of this sick twisted man.

The room was silent after Gambit's confession, as everyone let it sink in until John spoke.

"At least your families still care about you. If you though I was the one that singed that contract you'd be wrong", as John said this all the attention in the room was focused on him, the other two did not know this information.

"How can dat be Mon ami, de contract is only valid if you sign?"

"No it's not, it's also valid if the parents or the gardens of the person sign", the room was in silent as two regarded John with shock, "My parents sold me to Magneto,... they handed me over to him, for the right price of course. I suppose I should be flattered at the amount of money the man spent on me, but it really hurts, you know, it have your parents hate you that much, but the truth of the matter is,... I have no where else to go, and Magneto has all my papers", John finished and turned back to his TV, unaffected by what he had told the other two.

"Have you told Amara about this?", Colossus asked.

"No, I really don't want to tell the Sheila, that my parents hated me so much, they felt like selling their son to a crazed psycho bent on world domination, and besides how do you fit that into a conversation, with out killing the mood", John said not really wanting to have that question answered.

There was a long silence in the room as all the mutants returned to what they were doing before, until Gambit spoke.

"What would happen if Gambit told you that he had a contact with some someone that could fix our problems?"

"I would ask why God wanted to get himself mixed up in this mess", Pyro grunted

Gambit smiled slightly, but continued. "The contact told Remy that there is a man that would be happy to help us with our problems, and Remy actually believes this man could pull it off. We would have food, shelter, he would provide us with money, we would have more freedom, but we would have to follow some minor rules, and live with some other people, what do you dink so far?", gambit paused for them to answer.

"I'd say it sounds to good to be true, and that your not telling us the bad side of this deal", John answered, eyes still plastered to the screen.

"Well, we would have to be part of his team, and work with de other people we live with, and dey do not like who we are dat much"

"See, there is always a downside I don't really want to sign myself over to another team. Who is your contact any way?, they probably aren't trustworthy", John said matter-of-factly.

"Watch were you step mon ami, I happen to be dating dis person, and I don't want to have to hit you for calling her untrustworthy". At this statement, the attention of both the mutants was instantly grabbed.

"You have a girlfriend?, she must be good to hold you down mate"

"What dat suppose to mean?"

"Well they don't call you the king of hearts for nuthin'"

"Well, Remy is serious about dis girl"

"Is that the sky falling?", John asked looking up.

"Hardy, har, har", Gambit said glairing at John now.

"Who is this girl?", the Russian asked now very intrigued, "And who does she know that wants to help us?"

"Brace yourselves hommies, I dink you will be surprised"

"Stop playing with us and just say it", John grunted.

"Rogue"

"Rogue!!?"

"Oui"

"Xavier wants us?,...Wants us to be...X-men?", John stuttered hardly believing this "After all we have done to his team?"

"Oui, and Remy has already had a meeting with de man, and he has requested another one, dis time with all of us"

XXX

AN: ok after the last chapter, which was just sexual tension, with not much story line, I have decided to get this plot running. The next chapters should be jam packed, so stay tuned.

Thanks to:

Prowler-125

Angel of The Fallen Stars

DYNOMITE

For reviewing


	11. Night Time Visit

Chapter 11. The fire within

Disclaimer: I don't own it, wish I did but don't

XXX

Amara was confused. It was three in the morning, and she had just been woken suddenly from her sleep by a telepathic message. _Report to my office Amara, I know it is late but this is a matter that you will want to be apart of. _It was not like Xavier to hold meetings at this time of night, and she was starting to worry this could not be good. She hardly ever got sent to his office, and now she was being sent at three in the morning.

She dragged herself out of bed, happily making as much noise as she wanted to because Logan, was off somewhere doing something for the professor, which meant she did not have to take his sensitive hearing into consideration. She was trudging her way down the hall, when the door in front of her swung open, and in her sedated state, she ran right into it. Amara fell to the floor not because she had been hit that hard, but because the hit had had knocked her uncoordinated sleepy self off balance.

"You ok, sugar?", said a concerned southern voice, that Amara had gotten very use to over the last three weeks.

"Yeah", Amara pulled herself back up, swaying slightly as she found her center again. "What are you doing up?", she asked regarding the goth. She looked different at night with out her makeup on, although she still wore black, as her PJ's were the colour.

"The Professor called me, you?"

"Umm, the professor called me"

"Well then we should get down there before we wake every one up by talking in the hall way", she ordered leading the way to the office.

XXX

John sat in the chair, nervously playing with his lighter. Remy was next to him looking cool and composed. And Pitro (that is colossus's name right?)was to sitting on his right, looking bored as his eyes traveled over the room they were in. Xavier sat in front of him. Behind his desk he sat with his hands clasped, as he regarded the young men in front of him.

Sneaking in had been a breezy, if you could call, him waiting at the front door to let you in sneaking. He had sent Wolverine away for the night like he had promised, so that there were no violent confrontations. He had greeted them, and offered them something to eat and drink, which all of them gracefully declined, and they were now waiting to begin discussions.

Pyro did not know what exactly they were waiting for, but the professor told them that they would not be waiting long.

The door to the office suddenly opened and in stepped Rogue, but one could hardly recognize her, as her face was void of make up, the difference was amazing, she was actually quite beautiful, it was a shame that she hid it.

Gambit stood as soon as she entered, and the couple stared at each other for a while. A huge smile broke out on Rogue's face at the sight of her boyfriend, and she bounced into his arms.

"Your doing it, your actually doing it", she breathed excitedly.

"Chere, I would do anythin' for you, you know dat by now", he smiled down at her.

John and Pitro, shared a glance with each other. They had both noticed that Remy used first person, and that meant he was serious. But that was not the only shock, as they watched the couple in front of them. In one smooth movement Gambit swooped down on Rogue's face, giving her a lingering kiss. Pyro and Colossus semed to be the only ones in the room that were shocked, as Xavier only smiled as the two shared a kiss.

John would have said something, but another person had appeared at the door. A sleepy Amara stood at the door rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She was wearing bright orange pajamas, which consisted of bright orange boxers, and the same colour singlet. She looked incredibly cute to John at this moment. She stopped rubbing her eyes and looked around the room. Her eyes landed on John, her face was blank for awhile, as if not believing her eyes she rubbed them again. John got out of his chair and stood in front of her, as he waited for her to stop rubbing her eyes, he couldn't help smiling at her actions. She looked back up and her eyes locked with his.

"Your not dreaming luv.", he smiled at her. He bent and kissed her forehead.

Amara closed her eyes as he did this, and still had them closed when he pulled back, "Ummm, are you sure?", she said opening her eyes, and giving him one of her dazzling smiles.

"Positive", he answered, smiling back.

"Well the, now that where all here, shall we begin?", Xavier asked the room.

They all nodded in reply, and took there seats. Rogue and Gambit, sat beside each other, and since there was no other chairs, Amara opted to sit on the arm of John's, which delighted him greatly.

"Gambit and Rogue came to see me earlier about the proposal of trying to get the three of you free of Magneto's employment, Gambit has told me his reasons for singing the contract and his reasons for wanting to Join the X-men" Rogue and Gambit shared a look at the last part, and the couple took each others hands. Amara watched this and her eyes widened not just because she realized they were together, but because Rogues hands were bare. "And Mr Labough has earned my respect in the fact of how much he has helped Rogue".

"If you are going to look on this matter seriously, John and Pitro, I have to know your reasons for both"

the Russian took a deep breath and explained the situation he had with his mother back at home, and the nature of her illness, and that Magneto was providing all of the money for her medical treatment. He also told him that his sister who was staying with his mother in hospital, was also being supported by the magnetic mutant. Pitro told Xavier that he really did not support Magneto's views, and that he was not coping with the thought of all the people he had hurt well working for him.

"But if I leave him he will stop funding my mother and she will die. I have no money. I can not go back to Russia and get my sister, and I do not know how to support her, she still attends school", Pitro eyes were watering as he told the telepath his plight.

"I would be more than happy to pay for your mother treatment, Pitro, and I have only one question, your sister, is she a mutant?"

"Ya", Pitro answered accent thick, with the exertion of his tail. "She sent me a letter a few months back saying that her powers had surfaced"

"Then once this has all been sorted, I will arrange for her to come and stay at the institute, if that is alright with you of course", Xavier offered

"Ya, that would be wonderful, you are too kind", Pitro was struggling keeping the tears back now, and he had to stop speaking to recover.

"What are your intentions John?", Xavier said now turning his attention to Pyro.

John took a deep breath, it was going to be much harder telling his story with Amara sitting beside him, but he had too. He told Xavier that he didn't even sign the contract. He told him what his parents did to him, this time in greater detail, he told him how much Magneto had paid for him, and how easy it was for his parents to hand him over. He sat through all of it not looking at Amara, he couldn't meet her eyes, he wanted so much to hide this part of his life from her, but she had to know.

"And he has all my papers. My birth certificate, my drivers license, medical records, he even has the contract I signed with my publisher", John stated to the room.

"Listen carefully John, did Magneto ever sign anything saying he was your guardian?"

"Ah, no, it wasn't like an adoption when the exchange happened. I think he wanted to have that part of the agreement unofficial, and my parents didn't really care, all that was signed was the contract saying that Magneto had paid in full for my service, for about 15 years, but that wasn't really official was it?, the only real reason I cant leave him is because I have no money and no where else to go", John finished.

Xavier nodded. "Very well John, you have told me why your with him, but why do you want to join my team?"

John turned so his eyes met with the girl sitting next to him, it was the first time he had looked at her since his story had been told. He could see that she had been crying while he talked, and the stains were still present on her face. Her eyes were shining with the tears that had not yet been released. The sight broke his heart. He reached out to her pulling her off the arm of his chair and onto his lap. She put her head on his shoulder, so that no one in the room could see her face anymore. He stroked her hair, and he could feel tears soaking into the back of his shirt.

"I think the answer to that is obvious", he said locking eyes with the telepath.

The room was silent for a while, Remy and Pitro had never seen John this way before. He was not acting like the normal hyped up kid that had eat too much sugar, or like the joke cracking Australian, who still watched the Saturday morning cartoons. He was acting mature and caring, as he soothed Amara's messed up bed hair. It was plain to everyone in the room that he cared deeply for the girl.

"It is late", Xavier announced, "Rogue and Amara have school in the morning, and the students will start to get up in an hour or to, perhaps it is best to continue this meeting another night" John looked up at the clock on the wall, he was right it was five in the morning.

Gambit got up from his seat "Ok den" he said "Just pass on any news you want through de girls"

"And I must ask you all to try and keep this discreet until we have seceded in our goal", Xavier stated to the room.

Remy saluted to the professor, before he swooped down on Rogue once more giving her a kiss. "See ya soon chere", he said smoothly. "Ok Mon ami's , lets pack it up. John since you don't have a bike, Do you want to hitch a ride with me, or Pitro?", Remy asked turning to Pyro.

"Actually I'll walk thanks", John said as he held Amara in his arms, who was till hiding her face from everyone.

"Suit yourself homme. Ok, Pitro lets ride" the Cajun and the Russian left the room together and headed for the door, with Rogue close behind them.

John remained seated with Amara. Xavier was questing look, as to why this was so.

"I know this is going to sound stupid, but can I tuck the Sheila in?, we need to do some talking", he asked.

"I see no reason why not, just try not to wake anyone up, and make sure you leave in half an hour", he said, not bothering to hide his smile at the strange request.

John nodded, and stood holding Amara bridal style. He left the office, and started up the hall way, "Where is your room luv?", he asked in a whisper.

"Second corridor down, third door on the right", she mumbled from his shoulder.

John found the room, pushing the door open with his foot. He then carried her to her messed up bed and lade her down. She locked her eyes with his "Why didn't you tell me?".

John sighed, flopping down so he sat on the edge of her bed. "I don't like telling people that my parents sold me, and I didn't want to tell you that ether."

"John, I care about you. Do you think I wouldn't want to know something like this", she said heatedly, from her position on the bed.

John did not like her tone. "I would have told you eventually, I just didn't want to drop a bombshell on you like that 'hay Amara my parents sold me to a psycho, want to make out'", he said sarcastically.

"John", Amara said warningly, "This is serious. Not a Joke"

"Your telling me this is serious, I knew it was serious that's why I didn't tell you, and when you cried during the meeting, it confirmed to me just why I hadn't told you about this before".

"Do you want to know why I was Crying John?", she said heatedly, sitting up. John remained silent. "I was crying-", her voice broke and tears started to form in her eyes. "I was crying, because I could feel the pain coming off you, not in the normal sense ether, I could actually fell it John. I could feel it in my heart. And it hurt me, the fact that you didn't want to tell me about something that had such a great impact on you." Amara paused to take a shuddering breath. "And it was torture John, as I sat there watching the man I love, tell me about how people so close to him, people who were suppose to love him, had betrayed him. And while he was doing this, I could feel his pain become apart of mine", she drew in another shaky breath, as the tears burst forward. "I'm not joking John, when I say I felt it. It was so strong. It connected with my powers or something. Don't you feel it John?. When we kiss, or touch, do you feel the way our powers connect?". She paused bowing her head, hiding her face from him.

John felt his own tears run down his cheeks. She was right. How could he have been so blind. "Yes I feel it. I feel it when we touch, I feel it when we kiss. As our powers connect, I feel it. like a power I never knew I could have, I feel you." he had to stop, as he let more tears go. Amara was looking up at him now with her own tear stained face. "I feel the woman I love, become apart of me"

Amara smiled, as a new wave of tears came forth. "You said you loved me", she sobbed.

"You said you loved me first", John smiled letting the tears fall freely now.

He bent forward, kissing her tears away. He slowly started to lay her back down on to the bed. When she was, he positioned himself over her, stroking her hair back. He was surprised when Amara brought her hand up, covering his mouth so he couldn't kiss her tears anymore. Amara started to do what he had done to her, she kissed the tears away from his face tenderly, as she intertwined her fingers in his hair. When she had finished she kissed her way to his mouth, which happily accepted her proposal. They kissed slowly at first, but the kiss soon grew stronger. Amara moaned as John deepened the kiss. John broke the kiss to take a hurried breath, changing his head position. He brought his mouth quickly back down to hers, kissing her furiously. Amara arched her body up wards towards his. John groaned at this action, and his body reacting to Amara's ground back down against hers, which rewarded him with a deep moan. He broke the kiss with her only to start trailing kisses down her neck. He continued until he came to the line of her singlet top.

"Take it off", Amara moaned her request, lifting her arms above her head.

"Luv," John breathed, "I would but it's almost six o'clock, and if I do that then it will just lead to another situation, in which I wouldn't be able to control myself"

Amara brought her head up so she could whisper in his ear, "I want that situation John, I want to make love with you", she purred to him. With that being said, she arched her body once more, grinding her hips hard against his.

A deep grunt escaped from John, but he quickly grabbed her hips pushing them back down to the bed, so she could not grind against him. "Luv, you just said words that every man wants to hear,... but I want our first time to last longer than 15 minutes, ...I want it to last longer than an hour. ...I want our first time to last the whole night. I want to be able to wake up and find you next to me. I want our first time to be so good that we do it again", Amara was smiling by now, "and again", John continued, "And again, and again, and again", he repeated, burying his head into the crock of her neck. Amara giggled at his actions.

"Ok, ok, I get the picture", she said between giggles.

"And now my Royal beauty", John said removing his head and sitting up, "it is almost morning and you need more sleep, and I have to get out of hear before all your friends get up".

John got up off the bed and cold air hit him like a blast, he had not realized how much heat Amara had been giving off. He reached for Amara's sheets and corrected then from their messy state, before he laid them across her.

"Sweet dreams luv", he said, making his way to the door.

"Wait!,", Amara shouted slightly. John turned looking at her questioningly.

"Don't I get a goodbye kiss?", she said giving him puppy dog eyes.

John smiled and walked back to her. He bent down to the bed, complying with her wish. The kiss was sweet and tender. John went to pull away, but Amara grabbed his head deepening the kiss. After a while, she broke the kiss, releasing John's head.

"Now get your ass out of my room", she ordered.

John chuckled shaking his head, "As you wish my princess".

He gave a mock bow, before leaving her room, which rewarded him with a small giggle. With the troubles of the evening put behind him, he made his way back to Magneto's base, happier than he had been before.

XXX

AN: I would have to say that is the most sweet and fluffy chapter I have produced so far. Any way stay tuned for more exciting story.


	12. Warm Welcome

Chapter12. The fire within

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue, I love you (sorry it rhymed with sue). Anyway, on with the story.

XXX

The plan was all set. All the Acolytes had had several late night meetings to sort out just what had to be done. Remy being the skiled thief of the team, came in very handy, as he had managed to steal copies of all the documents binding, them to Magneto. Piotr was shocked to find that Magneto, had all his mothers medical records, and copies of updates, informing Magneto on how well she was doing. Magneto had been keeping these updates from Piotr it seamed, and the news the updates held unnerved him greatly. His mothers body was rejecting all treatment, and the doctors estimated she had only three weeks left. Magneto had not informed him on any of this information. At this news Xavier went to work arranging for his sister to be flown down, and he had set up an account, with Piotr's help, to be activate once Magneto's funds were withdrawn from his mothers account. Meaning, that Colossus could easily walk away from Magneto now.

The next, and most easiest person to deal with was Remy. All that Remy really needed was a powerful mutant to protect him from Sinister, who apparently was who Remy was hiding from. Xavier easily fit the bill, of powerful mutant, and Xavier promised that once he was apart of the team he could have a hand in running security with Logan.

The only person that was left was John. Magneto kept all of his files separate, meaning, he kept them in a safe. Gambit had inspected this safe on his last visit to the master of magnetism, and he came away very annoyed indeed. Apparently the safe was installed with a very high-tech lock.

"Mon ami, Mags has got a M3TJM security lock on da ding", he told John when reporting his findings at a meeting with Xavier.

"Meaning?", John asked, having no idea what was so great about this lock.

"Meaning, ether Remy blows the ding up, which would take a lot of 'boom' considering how thick dat metal is, which would probably destroy the files as well, and Mags would wake up pretty quickly with de explosion and all, or Remy could Just Take de Whole safe. Personally Remy would much rather blow the ding up", he explained.

"The Whole safe?", John asked raising an eyebrow, choosing to ignore his last comment. "How the hell, could you steal the whole safe?", John said starting to sound stressed.

"Remy is a master thief, nothin' is impossible. de safe is just a meter by two meters, Piotr could easily lift is with his strength. But Remy pretty sure Mags ganna miss it when he steps into his office, so we are gonna have ta plan dis so when we leave for de institute, we bring de safe with us on de same night."

"So that means we have to get rid of bucket head and big and hairy for one night", John said trying to formulate a plan. "How the hell could we do that?", he asked no one in particular.

"Leave that to me John", Xavier said stepping in the conversation, "It will be an easy matter for me to find something to distract Eric"

"Ok, so we rock up hear tomorrow night with our bags, and a big ass safe, What exactly are we going to do about the rest of the members of your merry team, that may have grudges with us?", John asked

"Don't worry I'll protect you", Amara smiled at him from her position on the arm of his chair. Xavier had still not bought another chair for his office, but Amara wasn't complaining one bit about the inconvenience.

"Luv, I think it's you that needs protecting from me", John mumbled, so only she could hear.

"Pyro has a point professor, remember what happened when lance tried to join?, we didn't exactly roll out the welcome mat", Rogue spoke up from her current position next to Remy.

"Well, I mean no offence to Lance, but I believe that with both Remy and John's case, that nothing would stop them in becoming closer to the people they care about. And I believe that Piotr, with his temperament will fit right in, and besides Piotr will have his sister joining him soon", Xavier explained.

"All dat is fine an' dandy, Remy does not care what de other x-men dink of him. What Remy do care about is how pissed Mags is going to be when he notice dat we are gone, and dat we took his safe with us", Remy spoke up.

"I have though about that as well Mr Labough, and I would like for you all to lay low for a couple of months, meaning I would like for you to all stay in the institute grounds. Amara and Rogue would still attend school of course, this would only apply to you three.", Xavier stated.

"Remy could deal with dat", he said locking his eyes with Rogues.

"Yeah, All I really need is in the institute anyway", John smiled, side glancing at Amara, who did not fail to notice the gesture.

"Ok, I will see all you gentlemen tomorrow night"

XXX

"For Christ sake Piotr, take the bloody safe already", John ordered.

Xavier had kept to his word, Magneto and Sabertooth had to go away for some urgent business. Making it incredibly easier for the three Acolytes to escape. But an unthought of problem had arisen. Remy and Piotr both rode motorbikes, John found it difficult to drive in America, because of the differences, so he never was given a bike by Magneto, as he had crashed too many vehicles for his liking, in the first week he was recruited. So that meant someone had to give John a lift to the institute. All well and good you might think, but it becomes slightly harder to factor in when you add a one meter by two safe into the equation. Piotr could not ride a bike while holding a safe, meaning he would have to walk, and the only way he could be able to carry the safe would be in metal form. Imagine a eight foot metal Russian walking down the street holding a big ass safe. Do you think it would raise some questions?

But Remy being the master mind of the group had thought away around this. He would take all the luggage to the institute gates. Leave his bike, walk back to where Piotr had parked his bike, at a place not too far from the institute, and John would walk with the metal form Russian through the back streets, making sure he didn't run into any trouble on the way.

"I am sorry John", Piotr said taking back the safe, which his smaller team-mate who was struggling to hold it up.

Piotr had stoped to get a cat down from a tree, and he had handed to safe to Pyro, forgetting the strength difference between to two.

"That cat would have wanted to be bloody special mate. If that was me I would have set fire to the tree, then the cat woulda moved then", John said wickedly smirking. "But seriously mate you stoped just to rescue a cat?, are you sure your not already a member of the x-men?"

"The x-men do not go around rescuing cats from trees John, they do other things", Piotr said defensively. "And it is not my fault that you have no regard for animals"

"I have regard for animals, I just don't throw safes at my friends to rescue one, and it was just a cat", Pyro said rolling his eyes.

"It was not just a cat...it was a Russian Blue"

"Whatever, lets just get the institute, Remy will start to come looking for us if we take any longer"

the rest of their trip was taken in silence, as they scaled the hill leading to the institute. Remy was up, there leaning against collum that connected to the fence, smoking. Both bikes were there and so was all of their luggage.

"I wouldn't let Rogue catch you doing that", John said once he had reached the Cajun.

Remy smiled, "She likes da way deymake Remy smell", he stated smugly. He stubbed the cigarette out on the collum, and stood up straight. "Well hommies lets not keep dem waiting"

XXX

Amara was excited. Tonight if all went well, John would be living with her, she could hardly wait. She sat at the dinner table playing with her food, to excited to eat.

"Is there something wrong with your food child?", Ororo asked.

Amara looked up practically beaming, "No, no there is nothing wrong every thing is perfect".

Rogue looked up from her own food, and shared a small smile with the princess. She was equally excited, but the difference was she could hide it much better.

"Well if everything is perfect, then why don't you eat it?", Logan asked sternly from the other side of the table. "And that goes for you too stripes".

Rogue looked up as if startled, "I am eatin'", she said slightly annoyed.

"Well if everything is 'perfect', and you are eating, then I want to see those plates empty before you leave", he ordered.

"I'm afraid that wont be possible Logan, the girls have some new recruits to show around", Xavier said wheeling in.

At that every one in the room went quiet, as all eyes turned to Xavier. "May we all welcome our new recruits", he said gesturing towards the door.

In came Remy, John, and Piotr. The room remained silent, as everyone stared at the ones who use to be their enemies. The uncomfortable silence remained until Amara spoke up.

"Umm, have any of you had dinner yet?", she asked.

All attention in the room went to Amara, as her team-mates looked at her as if she had gone crazy. Remy raised and eyebrow at her question. John smiled as he watched his girlfriends face turn red, And Piotr's face remained blank.

"Well, I just suddenly got hungry", John said, trying to take some of the pressure off Amara, "What about you...Remy?", John asked, turning to his team-mate, giving him the Do-it-or-I-hurt-you look.

"Ah-oui,...dinner would be nice"

"I'll go get yall some food", Rogue said, getting out of her chair and heading for the kitchen.

"Remy will help her". Gambit turned, and made a beeline for the kitchen door, wishing to escape the tension-filled room.

"John, Piotr, would you please sit down", Xavier gestured to the spare seats at the table.

"Ah,...Right", John said heading, for the seat next to Scott. While Piotr sat next to Kitty.

"Ah!,..John perhaps you should take Rogues set, I'm sure she wont mind", Amara suggested making John stop in his progression to the chair next to Scott. Amara knew that Scott would not be happy about the new additions to the team, and did not want to ruffle the leaders feathers even more, by having a Acolyte sit next to him.

"Sure, if that's what you want luv"

The attention was on her again. People were looking at her strangely, partly because she invited him to sit next to her, partly because he had called her luv, and partly because she said Rogue wouldn't mind. John took his place beside her. There was silence for a while, until her lent over so he could whisper to Amara.

"Please make them stop staring", he pleaded to her in a hushed tone.

"I can't. Their just surprised, they'll get over it", she whispered back.

"I see why Lance left now", he stated glumly.

"Don't say that. I'm not letting you leave, now that I have you so close, maybe we should stop whispering, it's making them stare more", she whispered, as her eyes darted to the people around her nervously.

"Luv if I didn't know better I'd say you're embarrassed about me", he stated, fixing her with a stare.

"No, don't be stupid, I'm not embarrassed about you", she hissed under her breath so only he could hear.

"Than prove it"

"What?"

"prove it"

"How?"

"Kiss me"

"What!?, no", Amara hissed, trying to keep her voice low.

"So I embarrass you then"

"No, John you don't"

"It's ok I understand", John turned away from her smiling, he knew what he was doing. He felt her tap on his shoulder, he quickly whipped the smirk off his face, before he turned around.

A very pissed Amara stared him straight in the eye. Roughly, she grabbed his head forcing it down on hers. The kiss was quick, but it was what John wanted.

"You don't embarrass me", Amara stated loud enough for all the people at the table to hear.

If there was no attention on them before, they certainly had it now. The whole tables eyes were fixed upon the couple. At that moment Gambit and Rogue re-entered, with the plates of food.

"Um, did I miss something?", Rogue asked no one in general.

At rogues word the room seamed to wake up, as people slowly started to talk again. Rogue put down the plates of food, not bothered that John had taken her seat, as that meant she had to sit next to Gambit. As the chatter in the room started to rise Amara relaxed. She could hardly believe what she had just done. John had a wicked little grin on his face after the stunt she pulled, and she did not fail to notice it, and with that knowledge it dawned on her that he had played her. She could have said something offcourse, but she had her own wicked grin now, it wasn't so bad being played by John.

XXX

AN: Ah, John you naughty devil, playing games with Amara. Anyway it's nice to know that you are all enjoying my story, and I would like to inform you all that I have already started writing the next chapter, so sit tight. I would all so like to thank all the people that told me the correct spelling for Piotr (look I can do it).

A big thanks goes to all who reviewed:

v son sayian (you were the first to tell me how to spell Pitro, I mean P.I.O.T.R thanks)

CajunBelle ,( The master of Romey in my opinion, you read my story I feel so honoured)

Schme (you know you could of just told me at school, but I love reviews, so thanks honey)

DYNOMITE (I SEE YOU LIKE CAPES LOCK, AND PLEASE DON'T CRY I'LL FEEL BAD THEN)

Prowler-125 (I didn't realise that line was so funny, until you retyped it. I'm glad you liked it)

WickedWitch ( thanks, but I want to use my author licence and turn Johns eyes magically green)


	13. Can't think of title

Chapter 13. The fire Within

Disclaimer: All right, All right, I confess, I don't own it.

XXX

" 'MARA!". John wailed, trudging down the Girls hall, in his new sweat soaked uniform. Logan told him that if he caught John sneaking around here, he would be missing some vital body parts, but Logan be damned, he needed Amara right now.

It had been three days since the Acolytes had joined the x-men, and all the tension had not yet faded between the two groups, but it was better than what it had been the first night. Rumours were flying all over the mansion, about the new members, and the most predominate Rumours were 'are Rogue and Gambit a couple, did you see them touching?', and 'Are Amara and Pyro together?, because the kissed at the table in front of everyone'. John and Remy won't the least bit concerned about them, and if any one asked them they would tell them the truth. But the integration into the x-men had not gone that smoothly, as all of the Acolytes had had some form of a threat thrown at them, during the short amount of time they had been there.

" 'Mara!", John feebly cried. Loosing his will to stand up right, John slumped side ways against the wall.

"John?", Amara called, coming out of her room. Her eyes swept over her boyfriends exhausted state.

John did not answer her, he only held out his arms, begging her to step into them. Amara quickly complied, embracing him, but no sooner had she done this, John flopped, transferring all his weight on to her.

"John", Amara wheezed, struggling with the new weight.

In her attempt to compensate for the weight, she leaned against the wall for support. This action only served to sandwich her between the two masses.

"I take it you had your first lesion with Logan?", Amara asked with a strained voice. She moved to try and relieve the pressure that was on her, but it was obviously the wrong move, as it resulted in John falling to the floor with a loud thud.

"How could you tell?", John moaned, from his position of facing upwards on the floor, making no attempts to right himself, he lay sprawled out.

"Call it woman's intuition", Amara said leaning over his limp body.

"The man want's to kill me I swear, why else would he put me through that", he grunted, looing up at her.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad, you probably just exaggerating so you can get some attention"

"Luv that would hurt, if I wasn't so sore. And yes, it _was _that bad, all my muscles are screaming at me right now, so I think I deserve some attention", John fired back.

"Are you going to get up?"

"No, for two reasons, one I'm hoping my body will go numb if I lay hear long enough, and two I'm enjoying the view", he said looking into her brown eyes.

Amara walked away from him, purposely teasing him.

"Hey, come back, I need some scenery", John moaned.

Amara turned once she reached her door, "Are you sure you don't want to get up?"

"Yep"

"Aww, that's to bad, because I was going to give you a massage"

Like a bolt of lighting, John was standing again. Amara smiled and pushed open her door, motioning for him to enter. John did as she wanted eagerly. Once they were inside Amara shut the door, and pushed John down onto her bed, which was not hard considering his condition.

"Say there while I go get a towel and washer", she ordered.

"Why do you need a towel an' washer?", John asked confused.

"You're all sweaty John, and it would be best to get some of it off"

Amara left and soon returned with the two items. John was where she had left him, sprawled out on her bed. He rose onto his elbows, as she re entered. Amara positioned her self behind him, pushing him up into a sitting position, as she searched for the zip to his uniform. Finding it, she undid the top half of the suit.

"I like your other uniform better, the orange suited you more", Amara said, as she pealed the black leather from his shoulders, pushing it down, only stoping once she reached his hips. She took the damp washer she had brought back and proceeded to rub him down.

"Ah!, luv that's cold", he yelped.

"Quit complaining, it's not like I'll do this every day", Amara grumbled, now moving on to rub down his chest. To do this she did not bother changing position, instead she pulled John back so his head was in lying in her lap.

John Looked up at her as she started to move the cold washer across his chest, "That's to bad, 'cause I think I'm getting use to this", he grinned.

Amara was finding it hard not to stare at his chest, but she was doing a good job of hiding it from John. Changing the washer, she switched to the towel, now patting him dry. She even ran the towel through his hair, to relieve it of its perpetration.

"Ok, lay down and role over", she ordered once she had finished, getting up off the bed so he could do this. Once he was lying on his stomach, Amara climbed back on the bed, and straddled his hips.

"Lucky you're a girl luv, otherwise this position would look a bit risky", John remarked.

Amara rolled her eyes at the comment. Choosing to ignore it, she placed her hands at the base of his neck, and started to move them in a circular motion. John moaned as she increased the pressure on her hands.

"Your full of knots", she announced, moving her hands down to his shoulder blades. John did not reply to her remark, instead he moaned in agreement to her statement, which made Amara smile. She continued to massage him in the circular motion, until he spoke up.

"Luv, harder", John requested. To which Amara happily complied, by pressing her palms hard down on to his flesh, resulting in him releasing a deep moan.

They continued like this for a while, until John spoke. "Your fearless leader came to see me earlier today"

"And what did he have to say?", she asked, not really wanting to know, guessing that whatever it was, she was not going to like it.

"Oh, this and that, 'leave my team, or you'll regret it'"

"What!, Scott said that?", Amara asked pausing in her task.

"No, but that was what I summed up from his lecture, he actually said... if I recall correctly, 'the X-men are a successful team, we don't need any bad eggs destroying that'. Blah, Blah, 'The X-men are like a family, Watch your step Pyro, because I protect this family'. Blah, Blah, Blah, 'Maybe you should think things over, and quit well your ahead', Blah, Blah, 'Oh, and stay away form Amara, if you know what's good for you', you know friendly welcoming words", John said sarcastically.

Amara was fuming, when she met up with Scott next, she was going to have some words of her own to share. "And what did you say to that?"

"Oh, not much, I just pointed out to him how well his hair would burn", John smiled wickedly.

Amara couldn't help giggling, at the though of Scott's face after Pyro had said that. Amara continued what she was doing before, massaging John's lower back now.

When she had done all the area that was exposed to her, Amara became much boulder, as she sat up off John's hips and reached under him, to undo his uniform belt. Once that was done, she had access to the rest of the suits zip, she went undo the rest of it, if she did than she could easily peal the rest of the suit from his body, but before she could John turned underneath her, so he was facing her once again.

"Now, what exactly were you planing on doing?", John asked, unable to hide the smirk on his face.

Amara put on an innocent face, battering her eyelashes at him. She did not mind that he had prohibited her from undoing the rest of the suit, because now they were in a much more compromising position, and she like being on top.

"Me?, Why I was doing nothing", she said, acting naïve.

"Really?, because someone could think that you wanted me naked", John accused, not falling for her act.

"Well, that doesn't sound like me at all", Amara said, no longer able to hide her wicked grin. As she said this, she leaned forward, running her hands across his chest, causing him to inhale sharply at the sensation.

"luv, keep this up, and soon you wont be wearing clothes", John breathed.

Amara pretended to contemplate his words, turning her head, as if in thought, "Umm, sounds good to me", she said seductively. She leaned forward placing both hands beside his head, rising up, so that she was directly above him.

"What happened to my shy Amara, that ran off the first time I kissed her?", John asked huskily, loving this new side that had surfaced in her.

"I think she has grown up and knows what she wants now", she purred, lowering herself slightly.

"I've noticed some changes in you", John said. He could feal his eyes becoming cloudy with lust, as she started to lower her body onto his.

"Really?, what like?", she purred.

"Well, you don't bust into flame any more", he noted only just realising it.

"Lets just say after the first time that happened, it started to make me review my control,...Why?, is that good or bad?", she asked turning her head to the side, as if in contemplation, but really because she was only inches from his face now.

"It good luv, because that means that when we finally 'do it',... we won't burn anything", with that said, he reached up, pulling her head down to meet his. The kiss was hard and passionate, as the two let out the sexual tension they had not been able to release for the past three days. As the kiss turned more fierce, John unable to contain him self, flipped Amara over changing their position so he was on top, and pressed down hard against her. He did this with such skill, that the kiss did not break. Amara moaned into the kiss, as he pressed harder against her. Her hands were restless, as she recklessly caressed his chest, bringing more passion out of him. The kiss was beyond fierce now it was violent. Johns hands were hopelessly intertwined in her hair, which he used to crush her face closer against his. Amara easily kept up with the kiss her passion bubbling overboard. She became bold. Running her hands down his back, she found the zip, and undid it. Her hands started to slip under the leather, which brought John back to his senses.

"luv, I have to warn you, if you continue, I wont be able to hold myself back", he panted, still effected by the kiss.

"John we don't have to 'do it', I just want to try something", as she said that she slipped her hands around to the front. Amara slowly started to ease her hands down underneath the leather, keeping eye contact with John as she did this. Amara couldn't help gasping once she reached her target, it was now that she realised the full force of the effect she was having on him, but she recovered quickly. It was John's turn to gasp as she griped his organ.

"Amara,...please,...maybe you should stop", he breathed. Even though she had only just started to touch him, he could feel himself coming.

"Why?, doesn't it feel nice?", she asked griping tighter and pulling slightly, to see what effect it had. John groaned deeply, and his hips bucked, as he reacted to her motion.

"No, luv it feel good,... it just feels too good", he breathed.

Amara released him, adverting her eyes, ashamed of what she had done. "I'm sorry", she said meekly, only just realising how uncomfortable she had mad him. "I'm sorry", she repeated, "Are you mad?"

"Luv I'm not mad at you, it's just... I didn't expect it to have such a strong effect on me", he admitted, trying to sooth her, as he could tell she was becoming upset at his reaction.

Amara continued to advert her yes, bitting her lip as she reviewed what she had just done, John watched all of this. "Luv, you did nothing wrong, it's ok, I'm not mad, you were just experimenting, I understand"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and I will happily prove it". With that, he lowered his head kissing her softly. Amara did not respond. John realised he had had hurt her by the way he had reacted, and now she did not want to make another mistake, knowing what he had to do, he lightly nipped her lip, making her open her mouth, John quickly deepened the kiss willing her to respond, finally she started to respond, slowly. Unhappy with her unwilling response, John did what he had not done for many weeks, he reached out with his power connecting with hers. Once he had them he gave a great pull forcing them to the surface with all his might. This was not easy Amara had gained a considerable amount of control since their first meeting. He tried so hard willing her powers to the surface, that he only had one though in his head _love me_ he willed her with all his might. At once, Amara started to respond fiercely, _I do love you John, I do_, the words went straight to his head, with a start both of them realised what had just happened, the link between the two had increased. The kiss quickly became violent once more, as telepathic messages were sent back and forth, '_I love you', 'I love you', 'I love you'._

XXX

AN: that chapter was to purely develop the relationship between Amara and John. I wanted their connection to be stronger, so I decided to make them be able to communicate through their powers. I would like to know if I went overboard with Amara grabbing Johns 'you know what', so would all the reviewers out there tell me the truth about that scene please. Iw ould also like to know, if when they do 'it', if youse want me to actually describe that scene, or just hint that it happened?, you are the reviews, I will writ what you want.

Cool people list or my V.I.P list :

v son sayian

DYNOMITE

CajunBelle

Destinee


	14. unsuspected circumstances

Chapter 14. The fire within

XXX

Amara and John layed together on her bed, both exhausted, and still dazzled by their new found physic connection. They had just experienced perhaps the most exciting make out session yet. Every thing was enhanced when their minds were joined. They had shared words, visions and fantasies through the link. John knew just how to make her blood boil now. He had seen her fantasies that involved him through the link, and in return he shared his with her. Amara knew through the link exactly why John had stopped her actions before, he was so close to coming that it hurt him, and he did not want to spill his seed in front of Amara in his suit.

"Luv", John breathed still slightly taken.

"Mmm"

"Can you help me put the suit back on? I really need to have a shower now"

Amara rolled over to assist him with the suit. When she had finished, John stood up, while she remained on the bed. He looked down at the olive skinned beauty, that had proclaimed herself his, through the connection several times, and couldn't help it as his eyes misted over with lust once more. Amara watched this, and couldn't help blushing slightly under the intense stare, which brought her powers closer to the surface once again.

"You need to go", she said meekly

her words snapped John back, "Ahh, yes-I'll see you around", he stuttered, trying to return to his normal state of mind.

He them left her room and headed for the bathroom.

XXX

Dinner at the x-mansion, was gradually getting better for the new members, as the original members slowly became use to their presents. John sat beside Amara like he had form the start of his time at the institute.

"I was up in the girls hall before", Logan announced, from his position at the table. "Funny thing was, that I picked up a very strong sent up there any guesses who's sent it was?"

John and Amara sheared a nervous glance. "Perhaps you could tell me...John", Logan said locking eyes with the Australian.

"Umm, no, I really have no idea", he said trying his best to look innocent, "Now who would be up in the girls hall?", he asked no one, staring off into space, and stroking his chin, as if in thought.

Amara snorted into her glass of water at johns actions. "Steady luv, swallow the water, don't inhale it", John said patting her back.

Logan glared at the two, Amara averted her eyes, while john continued to pretend to be in thought. People had paused in eating to watch the show.

"Don't play dumb with me kid. You were up their today, mind telling me what you were doing", he ordered in a gruff tone.

"Me!", John said pointing to him self, "Up in the girls hall, when you specifically told me not to go up there", he asked with wide eyes.

"That's what I said", Logan said coming close to the end of his tether.

"John, Gambit, Piotr, I need to you in my office. Oh, and Amara and Rogue are welcome as well, we have a unfortunate incident to discuss", Xavier announced wheeling into the room.

All the people in mention stood, to follow Xavier out of the room. Logan fixed John with another vicious glare, as he left with the others, making a mental note to step up John's training.

XXX

"We were able to access the safe that you brought with you today", Xavier said sweeping his eyes over the youths in front of him. "And what we found was not what we expected".

"What do you mean not what you expected?", John asked not quite sure where this was going.

Xavier didn't reply instead he reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a file, marked 'St John Allerdyce', john took it and opened it, a heap of blue papers fell out of it, he looked down at them confused.

"There're Blue prints John", Xavier explained. "They are all in code and Hank has not been able to decipher them, but they appear to have some relation to the machine we intercepted a few months back"

"Soo, where is my stuff?", John asked gathering up the papers.

Xavier did not answer at first, he gaze swept across the crowed once more. "Magneto called me today", he announced. "It seems he has realized that we took the wrong file, apparently the title of the file was just a cover up, so nobody would realize what the true content of the file was".

Everyone in the room was dumbfounded, as a stunned silence fell over the room. Amara turned towards, John concern written all over her face. John's brain slowly processed the information.

"So, you mean to tell me that a lunatic of a man, that wears a bucket on his head, who is bent on world domination STILL HAS MY PERSONAL FILES!!", John yelled, unable to hold it in.

"Please settle down John.", Xavier begged, "We can still get them, the blue prints must be of value to Magneto, because he wishes to make a swap."

"The blue prints, for my files?", John asked trying to cram down.

"It is a little more complicated I'm afraid", Xavier said

"What do you mean by complicated?", Piotr asked

"He said that he would only accept the swap from one person"

"And that is?", John urged him on

"Amara"

The was silence upon the room once more, until it was broken . John laughed insanely at the proposal, "There is no way in hell that I would ever let that happen"

"John-", Amara started meekly.

"No!", John yelled cutting her off, Amara was taken aback. "Look, I worked for the man. I know that if he wants you, and only you to deliver the blue prints, that he has something planed"

"Remy would have to agree with John, if Magneto want Amara to do it, he has something up his sleeve", Gambit sated, backing John up.

"But-", Amara tried again.

"No buts, and that's final. I would rather let Magneto have my files, than let you walk straight into his hands", John announced locking eyes with her.

"No John, listen!", she yelled at him, "you don't understand this means Magneto still owns you, and if anyone is going to own you it's me!", she got up out of her chair, pointing a finger at his chest. "You put your self endanger to come and live with me, Why won't you let me do the same to keep you with me!"

"Because Amara!", John yelled back standing up "I LOVE YOU, and I will NOT let you do this!"

Amara did not respond, the Room lapped back into silence, the rooms eyes were glued to the warring couple. Amara and John just glared at each other. Until Amara suddenly turned on her heal, leaving the room. The Room was in silence, as John turned following her.

Amara marched back into the dinning room, where all the other x-men were, slamming the door. All the room stopped eating to look at her, they were all silent, as they looked upon her upset face. John soon entered behind her.

"Amara-"

"NO!, I don't want to hear anymore, you obviously don't want my help", she snapped

"Why can't you see!? I don't care if you don't want me anymore, but I will not let it happen!, I WILL NOT LET YOU WALK INTO THIS BASTARDS HANDS!"

"WHY CAN'T YOU SEE? YOU ARE THE FIRST PERSON I HAVE EVER LOVED" Amara was in hysterics, now, at the way John was speaking to her.

"And I want you to be the only one!, I know we haven't been with each other for that long!, but I want us to have a future together. I want us to one day be married, I want to give birth to your children, and I want to be able to say, that with out a doubt, St John Allerdyce belongs to me, and I to him!!, not a some psychopath!! Bent on world domination, that bought you", her eyes were starting to mist over "So forgive for wanting to do this! Forgive me for wanting all of you, And forgive me for wanting to help the person I love!"

"Is that what you really want!", John yelled matching her tone.

"YES! CALL ME SELFISH, BUT I JUST WANT TO HAVE YOU!!!"

"THAN AMARA AQUILLA, WILL YOU MARRY ME?", John yelled matching her tone again. After that, he got down on one knee tacking her hand.

"what?", Amara asked, shocked.

"I said Amara, 'Will you marry me", John repeated, "or wasn't I shouting loud enough?"

Tears were starting to run from Amara's eyes, "But, I'm only seventeen", she whispered

"And I'm only nineteen, but that doesn't change anything. I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you", his own eyes were brimming with tears now.

"But, it's so soon-"

"Amara,... yes or no"

Amara locked eyes with him. A new wave of tears spilling forth. "Yes you fool, yes".

John rose from his knee, Just as Amara though herself at him. John caught her lifting her off the ground, and spinning her, Amara couldn't help laughing at this. He lowered her back down, bringing his lips to met hers, the kissed passionately, hardly believing what had just happened, Amara could feel the fire rising in her more intense than she had ever felt if before. _'Let it loose'_, John spoke through the link _'I can handle it'_ . Amara brought the flames forth, turning into the living flame she was. The heat proof pyro, held her even closer, kissing her fiery lips all the more harder. They both forgot about the people they were with, they forgot about the room itself, they were all that mattered. They would have continued but a noise interrupted them. John broke the kiss and turned to the door. Remy was there clapping slowly grinning at his teammate, he had seen the whole thing. Piotr who was standing next to him also started clapping, Rogue followed than kitty, then Kurt, soon the whole room was applauding the fiery couple. They both smiled sheepishly. Amara slowly turned back into her normal self.

"Does this mean, we can share a room now?", John asked Xavier who wheeled up to congratulate them. Amara rolled her eyes. What had she agreed to marry into?

XXX

AN: I was not going to marry them when I started writing this chapter, but when I started it just flowed, and before I knew it I had John proposing. Oh well at least it was a good read for all you people out there, I believe I just added a whole lot of depth to this story with this chapter.

Thanks to:

CajunBelle (I think you give me too much credit in the well written department, but thanks heaps for your option on the matter, it will come in handy, and I probably listen to you the most when it comes to fanfiction, and by the way it's been a while since I've seen more chapters coming from you lol. I jus love your stories so much)

v son sayian ( have you no sense of adventure girl? lol, I have never written a 'it' scene, it could be a great challenge for my writing skills, if I have any that is. But I have taken your option into account, but I would like to know, why you just want me to hint at it occurring?)

Valthraema ( it is nice to know I have your support. Thanks for your option)


	15. Midnight Snack

Chapter 15. The fire within

Disclaimer: you all know what that means.

XXX

Kitty Pryed tossed and turned in her bed. She just couldn't get to sleep. There was too much excitement running through the mansion at the moment. With a sigh she pulled the covers of her, not bothering to be quiet, considering Rogue was not in the room. Gambit had come by earlier, at around twelve. Sweeping her out of her bed and onto the roof where he always took her at night. This was a regular occurrence for kitty, she had know about the relationship the two had months before Gambit joined the x-men. Rogue had sworn her to secrecy but, and it was a hard thing for kitty to not spread news that was as hot as Rogue and Gambit. It never ceased to amaze Kitty, how Gambit managed to get passed Wolverine practically every night, to sweep Rogue off her feet. _'Logan is probably to busy making sure the fiery lovebirds don't get too carried away'_, Kitty thought, as she started to head down the hall, making her way the kitchen.

Now Kitty may have known about Rogue and Gambit, but the shock of Amara and Pyro, was totally unexpected for her. She didn't even realize how serious the couples relationship was until tonight. Kitty was so excited, about the prospect of a future x-wedding, and it made her even more excited about the fact that Amara was two years younger than her, and if she was engaged than perhaps there was hope for her yet.

Reaching the end of the hall, she found her intended target, the kitchen. She pushed open the swing door, and entered the dark room, not bothering to turn the light on. She made a bee-line to the refrigerator, a very well trodden path at the institute. Opening the top half of the fridge, she sort out her prize. A midnight snack was in order and she knew exactly what was to best to have for a midnight snack, ice cream of course. Kitty let out a small squeal as she found that her favorite ice cream had not yet been devoured. Plucking the container of strawberry ice cream from it frozen prison, she tuned, to grab a spoon out of the drawer, and almost died of fright. Piotr was sitting staring at her, from the large table that all the x-men ate at. She was so startled she fell backwards, partly phasing herself through the fridge, and almost dropping her precious ice cream.

"Colossus", kitty breathed, placing a hand over her heart as if to keep it in place.

"I am sorry I did not mean to startle you", he apologized.

"It's ok, it wasn't, like, really your fault. I guess should have, like, checked before coming in". she grabbed a spoon from the drawer now that her heart had slowed to a normal pace. She timidly approached the table, "um, you don't mind if I join you, do you?".

Piotr looked surprised at her question, "No, of course not".

Kitty smiled pulling up a chair opposite him. She ripped the lid off the ice cream, digging her spoon in. "So, why are you up?", she asked, trying to make conversation.

"I was just thinking, and could not sleep", he sighed, placing both hands on the side of his head, supporting it.

"Thinking is dangerous you know, can I asked what you were thing about?", Kitty was determine to get a conversation out of the large man.

"Just some family problems"

"That's the worst kind of problems", Kitty nodded.

"I would have to agree", Piotr said solemnly.

"You know what helps with problems?", she asked him smiling. Piotr looked up at her questioningly. "Ice cream", kitty smiled at him wickedly. "hear have some", she said offering him a spoonful.

"ah, no I an fine thank you", the Russian refused holding a hand up.

"go on, you know you want some", she teased.

Piotr smiled at her, Kitty was startled at the way it lit up his face. "No, I am really fine".

"please, just a spoonful...", kitty said purposely making her eyes bigger, "for me"

"Well...", he said eyeing the spoon suspiciously, "I guess a spoonful would not hurt". He reached out taking the spoon from her. He took one last look at the pink substance before eat devouring it. once he had he handed back the spoon scrunching his nose slightly. Kitty giggled at this action. "It is very sweet", he declared.

Kitty plunged the spoon back into the container, pulling out her own ration of the desert, gleefully shoving it in her mouth.

"So, how is life at the mansion going for you, Colossus? I know that not every body makes it easy for you to adjust", kitty asked remembering sadly, what happened to Lance, when he had tried.

"My name is Piotr, you do not have to call me Colossus anymore, I am not your enemy, and you're right about people making it hard for me", he said scowling at the thought of his integration into the group.

"Pio...Pi..., can I call you Peter?", she asked. He nodded in response. "What have people been doing?, and my name is Katherine, but you can call me Kitty like everyone else"

"Kitty, do you mind if I call you Katya?", she smiled plunging another spoonful into her mouth, Piotr took that as a yes. "Only one person has really spoken words, that were not very friendly, but it is not so much words that bother me, it is the way everyone looks at me, as if I will hurt them, but you probably do not understand, someone as nice as you would never have this problem"

Kitty nodded, becoming serious, "I wouldn't worry so much, they just don't know you yet, give them time to get to know you, like your letting me, it doesn't help very much that you are so quiet, and who said mean things to you?"

Piotr absorbed all of her advice in to his memory. "It was your leader, Scott. He called me a 'bad influence upon the team'", Piotr told her.

Kitty frowned, "Don't worry about Scott, he is just uptight, and he doesn't speak for everyone, and defiantly not me".

"You do not think I am a bad influence?"

"Der, I wouldn't have, like, offered you ice cream if I thought you were bad", she teased rolling her eyes. He smiled at her.

Kitty decided she had had enough ice cream for one night, placing the lid back on the container. "Well, it probably doesn't mean much coming from one person, but, welcome to mutant manor", she said as she returned the ice cream to the freezer. Kitty turned to leave the kitchen.

"Katya", Piotr called before she could leave. Kitty stopped turning back round to face him.

"Yeah"

"Thank you"

She smiled sweetly at him. She went to turn back around.

"And", he continued making her stop in her tracks. "I know this might sound forward, but I would like you to know that you are the nicest person I have met so far, and that you are also the most beautiful woman I have seen."

Kitty just stood there staring at him for a while. Piotr, ashamed of his confession lowered his head , so he was staring at the table. He though she had left the room, but when he felt her hand on his shoulder, he looked up.

"This may also sound forward", she said using his words, "but I would like you to know, that you are one of the most dreamiest guys I have ever seen", with that she bent, kissing him sweetly on the cheek. "Goodnight Peter", she said, before leaving the room.

Piotr stared in slight shock, at the door she had left from. Life at the mansion was starting to seem a whole lot brighter.

XXX

AN: Aww, there so cute. I have decides to add more demotions to the story, by adding more about the other relationships that the Alcolytes (I know that's spelt wrong but it is late) have, but only them because , I think there more interesting. So that's Remy/Rogue and Kitty/ Piotr you should be seeing more of..

Thanks to:

Valthraema ( sorry I don't have messenger, and don't worry I will not make Piotr blush. Now brace your self because I am about to tell you, something terrible... I haven't seen series 4 of evo. Australia hasn't got it yet, and cartoon network isn't getting it in. so I haven't seen Cajun spice, or the episode with the horsemen so I can't say much about that)

Boom-Boom13

v son sayian (I don't see how a scene like that would take it down, but ok I get what your saying. Are we debating on this issue?)

BajaChica ( I almost cried as well, and I'm writing this)

CajunBelle ( you released a story yay. you are so pro. when it comes to writing. Why are you reading my story? Your work is far more superior to mine, but than again I am a huge fan of your work , and my opinion is biased on the issue)

Schme (can't think of anything to say to you, so 'I love you will' have to suffice)

Tsugath

Amara Allerdyce (don't worry I haven't forgotten about the book, it will be playing a part in the story, but you are just going to have to wait)


	16. Nightmares

Chapter 16. The fire within

Disclaimer: ok I'm sick of writing these, so this ones gonna cover the whole story. I DON'T OWN THE X-MEN.

XXX

Amara's breath came in gasps. Her heart was pounding madly. Someone was chasing her. She swerved avoiding a tree, as she made her way deeper into the forest. She could still hear them they were right behind her. "John!", she screamed madly, for help from this foe. She need him now. But her hopes were crushed, as an iron like grip came about her throat. She gasped, trying to breath. Her enemy turned her around, so they were face to face. Cold blue eyes stared out at her from the depths of a deep red helmet, that hid the rest of his face.

"He is not going to help you little girl. Did you really think he would be yours", he sneered, as his grip tightened more. Amara tried to take in more breath but it was impossible. Everything was starting to fade.

"NO!!!!!", _'JOHN!!!!', _Amara screamed, both telepathically and verbally, sitting up in bed. She looked about herself, her sheets were tangled, and moist. She could feel her hair clinging to her face, from perspiration.

The door swung open, "Kid, are you ok?", Logan asked. Amara didn't answer, she just looked at the Canadian, painting heavily. She heard hurried footsteps, and Ororo appeared at the door. "Did you have another bad dream, Amara?", she asked coming to sit at her side.

It had been a week since John had proposed to her, and every night after she had been plagued in her sleep, with visions of magneto, coming to destroy her. She would of felt much better if John was closer, but they weren't technically married yet, so the had to still sleep in separate rooms. Amara should have been happy now that she was engaged, but the dreams plagued her at night, and she was constantly thinking about them during the day. What did they mean?

Her thoughts were interrupted, as John appeared at the door. He had herd her call from across the mansion. John came forward to sit beside her, and Amara launched herself at him. Wrapping her arms around him she buried her face in his chest letting tears flow silently from her brown eyes. He gathered up the rest of her body in his arms, so he was cradling her, and ran his hand through her soaked hair, soothing her.

Ororo turned to Logan, sharing a knowing look with him. Storm got up to leave the couple, and passed Logan. When she realized he would not move from his grading post, she placed a hand on his shoulder. "let them be", she whispered, only loud enough for Logan to hear. Bowing his head, he left the doorway, and continued down the hall with the weather goddess.

John rocked his future wife back and forth, waiting for her heart rate to return to normal. "Show me the dream", he whispered in her ear. "No', she breathed. Every time she would have a nightmare, John would ask her to show it to him, and every time she would refuse him. there was something's she just did not want him to know, and because of her state John would not press the matter, but he was really starting to worry about these recurring dreams.

'_Show them to me, Amara'_, he pleaded telepathically to her. _'Stop hiding them from me. It's hurting me. You said to me once that you could feel my pain, well, I can feel the pain these dreams are causing you. Show them to me'_.

Amara closed her eyes, he was right, she should not hid this from him. Hidden problems, never get solved, and she should have shown them to him when they first started. Using her link she reached out for him, and once she had him, she started to replay the dreams she had been having to him. John paused in rocking her as the visions flashed before his eyes, all of magneto advancing on his sneering horrible remarks inches away from his face. John involuntarily shivered, as the scenes played before him. When they had finished John sat there absorbing all that he had seen.

He looked down at the beauty huddled against him. He reached out soothing her hair back. "You should have told me this ages ago", he whispered.

"You realize there is only one way to stop them?", she said meekly.

"Yes, and if it stops all of this pain, I will let you make the swap, but your not going to him unprepared. I want plan drawn up, to cover everything that can go wrong, and-"

John was cut off from his list of demands as soft lips pressed themselves against his. John pulled away, "That's-", he was cut off again by Amara's mouth, "Not-", he managed to get out, pulling back, only to be cut off again. "Going-", he tried again. Amara realized this was not working, so this time when she cut him off, she sensually moved her lips against his, moaning to add effect. It was Amara who pulled back this time, "To-", he breathed out, unable to hide the emotion in his voice, heavily effected by her actions. Amara kissed him again, pushing him back on the bed, pulling back to let him finish his sentence. "Work", he said huskily, intertwining his fingers in her hair.

"Will you stay with me tonight?, we don't have to do anything, I just want to have you close. Incase the dreams come back", she asked, pulling the covers she had thrown off earlier, so that they covered both of their forms.

"Ok, luv". John rolled onto his side, pulling her close, "Sleep now, I'll keep the dreams away", he reassured her.

And her was right, for as soon as Amara fell to sleep, the dreams did not return.

XXX

AN: this chap. Is really short I know. I have been very very busy with school. I would have continued with this chap. But the next events are going to be cram packed, so I decided to stop this one here.

Thanks to:

Valthraema (no, I only have email, would that work? I'm not very computer literate, I just write storys and post them that's about the extent of my computer knowledge. I haven't tried to download them, because of how long it would take my computer to do it, but thanks for your offer. It was very much appreciated)

Boom-Boom13 ( really, there is a guy at my school that reminds me of Remy, wait I'm dating him :) seriously, my boyfriend actually looks like gambit)

v son sayian (nar, I don't like debating. Sorry)

Schme (that's nice honey)

CajunBelle (the Acolytes are my favourite x team. And they are always overlooked. I mean come on the team is full of hot guys. They should give them more air time)

DYNOMITE (I actually didn't give this story a time placing, really I just said that they had met before on the battle field. I didn't really define the time, but magneto is still hanging around, he hasn't been blown into smithereens or anything. Oh, you're a LANCITTY person, so sorry, I never got into that coupling, but in the comic kitty does eventually pair up with Piotr, so because this is a story about the Acolytes I decided to give Kitty to Piotr)

Prowler-125 (angelic hay. Yeah I suppose he is a fine specimen. I'm glade you like the couple)


	17. Fire and Water

Chapter 17. The fire within

"Ok, we've already been over the character profile, I know, but-"

"John"

"I believe that we should just go over the whole operation one more time-"

"John"

"The most important thing to know is where all the exits in the warehouse are located-"

"JOHN!", Amara screamed, getting not only John's attention but everyone else in the X-jet.

"What?"

"We have been over plan A, plan B, and Plan C, twenty times each, I think I know by now… WHERE ALL THE GOD DAMNED EXITS ARE!". Amara threw her hands up, emphasizing her shouted words. "we've been through the floor plan, I know the structural integrity of the warehouse. I even know what wood the place is made of", she continued voice slightly hysterical. "I've read all the back up plans, the only thing you haven't taken into account is if a crazed lion with lazar vision is unleashed on me, when I enter the building!"

"We haven't taken that into account? Maybe we should call the mission off and review the plans", John suggested, widening his eyes in mock shock.

Amara let out a growl as she launched herself at her husband-to-be, hitting him repeatedly. John tried to hold up his arms to defend himself, but being in a state of hysterical laughter, he was not doing such a great job.

"OK, ok, luv, it was a joke", he managed to get out between fits of laughing.

The other occupants of the X-jet couldn't help smiling at the friendly banter between the couple. Lagan, Ororo, Piotr, Remy, Rogue, Kitty, and Kurt were all there incase things did not go according to plan. They had wired Amara up so that they could hear anything being said between the two, and kitty was in charge of monitoring the link, the only problem with the link was that Amara would not be able to hear what was happening on the other side of the link. But if anything need to be told to her John would just open up the physic link they had. Amara had the blue prints to swap, and was all suited up, like everyone else in the jet, although John had switched back to his orange suit, insisting that he could move better in it, than his x-men one. But the really reason he had switched back to it was because of Amara's recommendations.

The x-jet shuddered, signaling that it had landed. Logan pushed the seat back from the controls. "Ok, kid it looks like you're on now"

Amara stood, taking one last look at John she left the jet. As soon as she was out of sight, John hurried over to the com. Link speaker, sitting himself right beside Kitty.

XXX

Amara stepped into the warehouse, making a quick scan of the place as she did so, and she could tell instantly that something was not right.

"Ah, guys, umm I don't think the floor plan of this place was very accurate", she whispered into the com. Link.

Before Amara was the room she had seen in the floor plan of this place, but there were many added structures. Huge storage tanks stood side by side along all the walls. The tanks were supported by large columns, and the tanks appeared to be connected by pipes. But her observations were interrupted by a voice, cutting into her head.

'_What do you mean luv?'_

"Well there are huge storage tanks, lining all the walls", she whispered into the link.

'_Any idea of what they hold?'_

"None", she answered truthfully. They would have continued there conversation, but at that moment another voice came to Amara, but this one was not in her head.

"Have you bought the blue prints?"

Amara did not answer, instead she walked further into the warehouse looking for the owner of the voice, which she had heard before in her nightmares. She was shocked that the voice was exactly the same, considering she had never really met the man. Amara continued walking until she stood in the center of the building, and turned around in circles, looking for the master of magnetism.

"Have you bought the blue prints?", he repeated.

Amara turned looking in the direction the voice had come from. There he was standing on top of one of the storage tanks, "Well that depends…", Amara said, voice deceptively cram. "On if you have John's files"

Even though his face was hidden in the shadows of his helmet, Amara could have sworn she saw him smirk. Suddenly Magneto, raised his hands, levitating himself off the tank, and lowered himself until he was standing right in front of her. From under his cape he pulled out a plastic sleeve, and in it was several documents. Amara knew it was Johns papers straight away, because she could see a shiny laminated card with John's picture one it, which was obviously his driving license. He stretched out his hand offering her the folder. Amara was surprised at how freely he was giving it to her, but did not hesitate, in taking the file and replacing it with the blueprints. She was about to turn and leave when, Magneto spoke.

"I realize that you were not the one to come up with the idea of my Acolytes leaving me, Amara", Amara cringed slightly at him using her name. "I realize that Gambit was the one that started this all with the help of Rogue. His loyalties were blinded by her"

Amara stood stock still wondering where this was going.

"Well, I supposes it was Piotr's conscious, that made him make the decision to leave me, but as I understand it, John was also blinded by an X-men, and that X-men was you", Amara frowned, she was not liking this. "Now, I am a reasonable man, and I do not want to have such disloyal members of my team back, but I do not take being betrayed very well, and I am afraid you my dear will server as a lesion to all who double cross me".

Amara was frightened now, she started to back away from the other mutant.

"They don't call me the master of Magnetism for nothing, you know", he declared.

With that magneto held out his hand, and activated his powers, tearing the com link away from Magma. Frightened Amara unleashed her own powers, igniting herself. Magneto smirked evilly and raised him self up with his powers.

"I wouldn't get too fired up if I were you", he advised smugly.

Amara created a fire ball him her hand ready to defend herself, but before she could she felt something land on her head, looking up she saw a pipe running across the roof, as she looked up at it another drop of water fell from it, burring up as soon as it touched her fiery face.

"Now, I am an experimental man", Magneto spoke from his hovering position. "And I have been wondering…", he held his hands out and slowly started to close them, _'Amara, get out of there'_ . the tanks around Amara, started to groan. "What happens to Magma when it hits water?, oh, I am not a crewel man. Why do you think I water proofed John's documents", he smiled evilly, as Amara's eyes widened in realization.

He closed his hands completely, bursting all the tanks surrounding her, Amara screamed as the water hit her. Pain unlike any she had experienced before washed over her like the torrents of water that was consuming her, she tried to pull her powers back in but it was too late, the skin around her hardened, she closed her eyes trying to cover her face, her world was going black. _'JOHN!!'_, was the last thing she thought, as she slipped into darkness, her body hardening completely"

XXX

AN: Don't hurt me, normally I would say a lot about the chapter, and give hints of what I am going to do next, but I'm not going to, you are just going to have to read on. I would like ask all the reviewers a personal question, out of interest. What country do you live in?, if you want you can define where you live into a state. I live in Queensland, Australia.

Thanks to reviewers:

Valthraema (he does not look like a bee, his costume is the wrong color, but I have to agree that evo. Pyro looks much better)

CajunBelle (there is a condition on this chapter for you. I have released a chapter that means you also have to release one :) to make it even, you know…..PLEASE)

Boom-Boom13 ( my boyfriend is a pyro as well, but his not that bad of one. Hay, I'm sure there are blue fizzy guys out there)

v son sayian

animechix666 (question, how come you have 666 at the end of your name, is there something behind that?)


	18. Breaking a heart

Chapter 18. The fire within

"LET GO OF ME!!", John yelled, struggling against the iron grip of Colossus. He was in pure hysterics, but the giant Russian did not obey.

He was back at the institute, outside of the med. bay. After the connection of the com. Link was broken, the x-men moved into action, every one was in position. They were about to enter the building, when all of the sudden John was hit with a huge bolt of fear he couldn't move, he sent a hurried message for Amara to get out of there, but he could not move. The fear he was experiencing was so intense. Than a scream unlike any other John had ever heard racked through his brain 'JOHN!!!'. John cried out in pain as the message practically split his skull, then all of a sudden it all stopped. Unable to stand, John had fallen unconscious, with his head still ringing with Amara's cry for help.

The next thing John remembered was waking up in the x-jet, in a stretcher. He demanded to see Amara straight away, but every one shared worried looks, and Logan told him to sit down. He continued to demand, all the way back to the institute, but everyone stayed quiet. John started to become hysterical, until Logan spoke up again "She is in a real bad condition kid, she's in the back room with Rogue, it's best if you don't see her". With that said John stood up and headed for the back room of the jet, but before he could get there he felt arms encircle his waist and lift him off the floor of the jet. "John, it really is best that you listen to Wolverine", came the Russian accent. Piotr held his grip on John the rest of the way back to the institute.

"LET ME SEE HER!!!", John yelled louder, still keeping up a struggle. Colossus had to admit he was doing very well, but the odds of him breaking out of his iron grip were not very good. "YOU CAN'T DO THIS, LET ME SEE HER!!!", John's voice was becoming horse, but he was beyond caring. He could not feel his link to Amara, his mind and body felt like a part had been torn from them, his link was gone. John let out a furious cry, struggling harder to get free.

The doors to the med lab opened. "John, please settle down", Xavier requested calmly.

"let me see her", John ordered. He was no longer yelling but he was still struggling.

"John, I have to prepare you for what you are going to see first"

John stopped struggling at those words, his eyes widened with horror "She's not…"

"I am not sure"

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN!!"

"It means that I do not know if she is dead". John was about to say something but Xavier cut him off. "She was submerged while in her Magma form, John. Her body has reacted….she has solidified"

John stopped struggling altogether, he stared at the professor, his face unreadable. His eyes misted over.

"I can not reach her with my powers, she could be alive, but I do not know. Hank is attempting to feed an IV into her wrist but, John it does not look good"

"Let me see her", John demanded again, eyes unfocused, voice distant.

Piotr released John, setting him back down on the floor . Xavier nodded, Wheeling his chair out of the way, to let John pass. John entered, heading straight towards the bed that had the curtains drawn. He took a deep breath before stepping through the curtains.

And what he saw broke his heart. There was Amara. Her body was pitch black, her eyes were squeezed shout, a look of pure pain was written across her face, her hands were held up over her head as if in defense, but the worst thing of all, was that clutched in her hand, virtually unscathed was John's papers. At that moment John could feel part of himself dieing. He tore his eyes from the sight that lay before him. His eyes misted over. "No", he breathed. Tears started to fall from his eyes. Slowly he turned his head , looking upon her midnight body once again. "No" he croaked, walking closer to stand at her side. "Amara", he whispered. With that uttered name something in John broke, tears flowed from his eyes in heavy torrents, loosing feeling in his legs he collapsed at the side of her bed. His knees hit the floor hard but he did not feel it, reaching out for her charred body, he wailed freely. Grasping her burnt hand, he laid his head on her hardened chest sobbing.

John cried for hours at her side, emotionally shattered. Until he decided what he should do, standing, he took one last look at his love's hardened from, before leaving the med lab. Heading for his room to pack, he knew what he was going to do, he needed to get away, he was leaving the mansion. Perhaps if he stayed at her side longer, he would have noticed his tears soaking into Amara's body.

XXX

AN: sniff, what have I done. Stayed tuned for the next exciting episode of The fire within.

I know this was short, but I am going to do lots of stuff in the next chapter. Oh, and John is leaving because it is his way of dealing with the grief. And I bet you are all wondering why his tears were absorbed? Well you are just going to have to keep reading.

Thanks to:

v son sayian

Boom-Boom13 (I wish I lived there)

joel's-girl8 (yay, another Aussie, but you live in a much more interesting part compared to me. I an the only x freak in my town, Roma, it's really small, and you wouldn't of heard of it, don't ever come hear it's boring)

Valthraema

CajunBelle ( Magneto is the one bad I guy I can really connect with, he has a plausible cause unlike most badies, and I would have to say I would side with him too. Did I review your last chapter?, can't remember. But I loved the chapter, it was full of very very good writing. I can't wait for rogue to tell remy about the baby)

Prowler-125 (Ahhhh, don't kill me. Just think, will you get to read the rest of the story if you kill me?)


	19. Night time romance

Chapter 19. The fire within

Kitty opened the door to her bedroom, not bothering to be quiet, it was three in the morning and most people were in deep sleep. It had been a month since anyone had seen Pyro, after he had left. The professor concerned about his welfare, with no money, had sent Logan out to find him, to make sure if he was ok, had shelter, and was in a remotely stable frame of mind. Kitty had noticed that the mansion was no longer the fun bubbly place it use to be. All the new recruits were still in shock over what had happened to there friend Amara, and the Acolytes had also gone quiet, because of there missing team mate. Everyone in the mansion had been to see Amara, in her burnt form. Kitty saw many emerge from the med. lab with ether pail shocked faces, or tear stained ones. But if anything good could bee seen coming from this tragedy, was that the tension between the Acolytes and the rest of the x-men had subsided, with the team finally excepting the newest members.

Kitty for some reason was not tired to night, and after laying in her bed for hours looking at the ceiling, she decided to indulge in one of her favorite past times, late night ice-cream eating. Walking into the kitchen, not bothering to turn the light on as always, she headed straight for her target, the refrigerator. Opening the top half of the kitchen appliance, she quickly found her goal. Phasing the container out from the ice that had formed around it she turned to get a spoon, from the drawer, behind her and paused in her tracks.

"We have got to stop meeting like this", she stated to the figure sitting at the table.

Piotr did not reply to her. Kitty thought that was strange, until she looked closer and noticed two shimmering lines down the side of his face, he had been crying.

"Oh my god, Peter what's wrong?", she asked forgetting her spoon, and placing the ice-cream on the kitchen, bench forgetting all about it.

as she came closer to him, he seemed unable to look at her, and he placed his head on his arms, that were crossed on the table, supporting his head. She pulled up the chair next to him, sitting down beside him.

"What's wrong?", she repeated. Still she received no answer from him. Instead one of Piotr's hands slid forward, placing a folded piece of paper in front of her.

Kitty took the paper and unfolded it. It was a fax copy. And kitty recognized it as a medical notice straight away, with the hospitals name and logo, at the top left hand corner.

"Are you sure you want me to read this?", she asked, Piotr, who was still hiding his face her. His head moved slightly nodding, in answer to her question.

'Dear Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin', she read to herself, "we regret to inform you that mother, Mrs Rasputin. Condition has worsened dramatically. Your mother's brain has ceased in all activity, and it only because of the life support, that you mother continues to live", she read this part meekly aloud, and had to pause at that sentence to regain her composure. "being her eldest form of related family, and next of kin, we now await your decision, on weather or not to continue life support". Kitty finished the letter folding it back up.

Looking to the person that sat beside her, she noticed that his back was vibrating slightly, signaling that he was crying. Kitty did the only thing she could think of to comfort him, placing her hand on his shoulder reassuringly. To her surprise, the action made him cease in crying, and slowly he raised himself back up into a proper sitting position, turning so that he faced kitty once more.

Kitty felt a pang of pain, as she looked into his blood shot eyes. "What are you gong to do?", she asked barely above a whisper, but he could still hear.

Swallowing down the lump in his throat, he attempted to reply as best he could, "I ….must go back…to Russia…..so I can arrange all the documents,….be with my sister…and-" he broke off here, but Kitty waited patiently, for him to regain himself "And…be with her to comfort her, when they…..turn the machine off"

"But you don't have to turn it off, they could come up with a treatment later on, or something", Kitty offered, coming close to tears herself.

"No,…mother knew this was coming, she told us what she wanted, if… the worst should happen"

Piotr looked away from Kitty, unable to stand seeing her own blue eyes mist over.

"I must arrange the funeral, as well…. Perhaps it would be best if I stayed back at Russia", he added looking into space.

"So,…. you won't be coming back?", she asked meekly.

"I don't know, but it would be easier if I stayed"

"What if you had a reason to come back?", Kitty asked.

"What do you mean?", he asked, slightly confused, turning so that he could face her.

Kitty didn't answer, instead she leaned forward, bring her lips to meet his, giving him a sweet, lingering kiss. In his shock Piotr did not respond. Kitty pulled away, adverting eye contact, shy about her actions.

Piotr stared at Kitty for a while, "What was that for?", he asked slightly dazed.

"I thought it might help…..in giving you a reason to come back", she answered, staring down at the table.

"Well…", Piotr started, "I don't think it will work"

Kitty's head dropped further in disappointment. She was surprised, when she felt his hand on her chin. Gently he adjusted her head so that their eyes met.

"Because, you have to do it twice, for it to work"

With that he leaned forward, bringing their lips together once more, delivering a slow, lingering kiss. He broke the kiss, backing away only slightly, leaving their faces in close proximity. "You know, we should make sure it worked properly", he breathed. "Like, totally", kitty agreed in a whisper. Piotr leaned forward once more, kissing her sweetly. It was meant to be innocent, but unable to contain himself any longer, her ran his tongue along her lips, silently asking for permission. She opened her mouth in response. Piotr quickly deepened the kiss, but maintained a slow sensuous rhythm, that Kitty easily met. Kitty's hands found their way to Piotr's hair, intertwining her fingers in his short hair. In return, Piotr's hands, grasped the set of Kitty's chair pulling her closer to him. Eventually Kitty broke the kiss needing air.

"Like, wow", she breathed.

"I would have to agree", Piotr breathed, equally as effected.

"So are you going to come back now?", Kitty asked, regaining her breath.

"I believe I will, now that I have a very, very good reason to return"

XXX

AN: Something tells me he will return. This chapter is a bit of a break from all the anguish in my past two chapters, but don't worry I will jump back in to the main story line in no time.

Thanks to:

Schme (thanks honey)

v son sayian

EmeraldKatsEye (bugger?, r u Australian?)

Prowler-125 (I absolutely loved your review, don't be too mean to me, it could have consequences on the story line lol.)


	20. Numb

Chapter 20. The fire within

John lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. His mind was numb, and he liked it that way. If it was numb than he could not think about her. It had been a month, since he left the institute. Three weeks since he last ate something, and two days since he had moved from his spot on the moldy mattress. When he had left the institute he wondered aimlessly for a couple of hours until he found this hotel. It was the worst hotel he had ever been in, and was situated on the worst street he had ever seen, but the rent was cheep, and because he was not eating, paying the manager was not hard, but his money supply was fast fading he only had enough money for one more night.

He would have had more if it wasn't for the phone call he made to his publisher, canceling his contract, and declaring that he would never write again, which did not go down to well at all, but it was his life, and there was no way in hell they could find where he was, or be bothered to come looking for him.

A breeze creped into his room, through his opened window. He shivered, the breeze was cold, with the nip of winter of winter in it. John woke his brain slightly, and with slight shock he realized that winter was in fact very fast approaching, and with another shock he realized that Christmas was only a few months away. _'This would be my first white Christmas'_, he thought. Thinking back to the blazing hot Christmases he had back at home. He had always wanted to have a Christmas in the snow, when he was a little boy. And to think this Christmas would have been perfect, spending it with his future wife, and his close friends. John regretted waking his mind now, every time he did all thoughts eventually lead back to her. He was so tired but he feared sleep, because every time the blissful state came over him, his subconscious took control once again. Giving him beautiful dreams of what life might have been like if he married Amara, and fathered her children, the dreams were so perfect, and than he would wake up, and the real world would flood painfully back to him.

The door to his room gave a creek. John realized that he had left it unlocked, due to his preoccupied mind. The door creaked more, and he could hear foot steps, as someone came into his room. John remained motionless, couldn't care less if it was a robber, or a homicidal maniac. Maybe they could end all his suffering if it was. To his surprise the person made a beeline straight for his opened window, shutting it, canceling the chilly wind that had once blown through the room. The person than approached his bed.

John's unblinking eyes remained focused on the ceiling. Suddenly his view of the ceiling was blocked, as the person bent over him, inspecting his face.

"Hay, kid". Logan's gruff voice sounded alien to John, but than he realized that he had not heard a person talk for at least three weeks. John said nothing, but his eyes were now focused on wolverine.

"You know running away won't solve your problems", he stated.

"Staying would not have solved my problems ether". John's voice was horse from neglect, this effect made him sound distant.

"Do you think that she would have wanted you to do this to yourself?", Logan asked looking around the rundown room.

"Well I guess I will never know now cause she's not here to tell me herself", John answered.

"Stop wallowing in pity, it won't help bring her back"

"Nothing I do will help bring her back Logan, because she's dead. I can't feel her any more, she is no longer part of me. And I prefer the term brooding to wallowing", even though there was slight sarcasm in his words, his voice did not show it.

"Look, kid, I could stay hear arguing with you all night, but I won't. I don't care if you want to come back to the mansion or not, because your coming with me anyway, and I know your too weak to stop me", Logan growled. "And we don't know if she is dead or not, and I don't know about you, but I certainly know that I would want to be close to someone I love, so that I could be there for when they pull through something like this, John"

John had to admit, he was surprised, this was the first time he had ever heard Logan say his name, but he didn't have much time to think about it, because at that moment, Logan grabbed his arms Hulling him up onto his shoulder. Logan grabbed John's unpacked duffel bag with his free hand, and headed out of the door, to load John into the x-van, and take him back to the mansion so that he could be close to Amara once more. And even though John would not admit it to himself, there was no other place he would rather be right now.

XXX

AN: Logan's not much for negotiating, is he? It's pretty much his way or the highway. And I have decided that there will be Romey in the next chapter, so stay tuned for the next installment.

Thanks to:

joel's-girl8 (don't cry. It is my belief that there is a huge shortage of x-men freaks in Australia, which not many people understand me. Lol)

CajunBelle (well where is your next chapter?, I have written three, while waiting for you to write more, no pressure, lol. But one things for sure your next chapter is gonna be great. Well I think all your chapters are great, but that's besides the point)

EmeraldKatsEye (Congats. On being diverse. Awww, I was hoping I had found another Aussie that shared my obsession. Oh, well)

Valthraema (don't worry there will be Romey)

v son sayian (hopefully this chapter answered your question)


	21. Expect a new arrival

Chapter 21. The fire within.

Remy strolled down the girl's hall, knowing exactly where he was heading. It had been two months since Wolverine had brought John back, and during those two months Remy had seen John a total of five times. The emotionally shattered Pyro kept himself locked up in his room, only emerging to use the bathroom, and grab large amounts of food, that would last him for the whole week. Remy was worried about him, but he had another very important matter on his hands for the last two months. He was also rather lonely, with Piotr back at Russia, and John locked in his room, the only person he really had to talk to was Rogue, and they had been doing a lot of talking the past two months. Piotr had rung the institute earlier on that day, making arrangements to return to the institute for Christmas with his sister. Christmas was now only a month away, and snow was predicted to arrive with it as well.

Remy had been to visit Amara only three days ago, and her condition had not changed one bit, although with his well trained thief eyes, he did not fail to notice that the girls charred body was riddled with spider like cracks, especially on the chest area, but Remy just brushed that fact aside, and started to talk to the frozen girl. Call Remy crazy, but he felt sorry for the girl's condition, and it may seem foolish to others, but he felt it his duty to keep her informed on the mansions progress, even if she couldn't hear him deliverer her weekly news flashes. Remy had even told her about, what had kept him so occupied the past two months, which was something that other than him and Rogue, only Xavier knew.

Reaching his destination, Remy gently opened the door to Rogue's room, and couldn't help smiling at the sight of his peacefully sleeping love. Rogue laid sprawled on her bed, with her white streaks falling across her face. Using his thieving skills he silently crept over to her bedside. Leaning over he gently brushed the streaks behind her ear. She began to stir, and her emerald eyes gently opened.

"Did you have a nice sleep, mon amor (love)?", he asked tenderly stroking her hair.

"Yeah, but ah wish you left me sleeping", she grumbled, but you could tell from her expression that she was not too upset.

"Didn't get much sleep, last night either?", he asked, helping her sit up.

"No", she snapped, "and ah'm not useless yet ah can sit up by myself"

"Now, chere, It's Remy's job to look after you, especially now ", he stated Matter-of-factly.

"You know, ah think ah could handle this just fine with out you", Rogue didn't realize what she had said before it was to late. She looked up at Remy, who's eyes were glowing bright red.

"Chere, don't joke about dat, Remy wants to be a part of this"

"Ah know, ah know, ah didn't think about what ah was saying Remy. But the truth is ah just feel so weak", Rogue admitted, lowering her gaze to the ground.

Remy let out a sigh, and sat on the side of her bed. He reached out gathering her up onto his lap. They sat in silence, as he gently stroked her hair, Rogue closed her eyes soaking up the feeling of his fingers running through her hair, a feat that would not have been possible earlier on that year.

"You know", Rogue spoke up breaking the silence, "A couple of years ago, ah would have never though ah would end up like this, …. Being able to touch", she raised her head from its position on his chest, so that her eyes could meet with his unique ones, "and being able to have a lover", she whispered.

Gambit's eyes burned brighter, at hearing his well-earned title. "And Remy would not want to be anythin' else more in de whole entire world", he said huskily, burring his head into the side of her neck, showering it with butterfly kisses.

"Remy", Rogue said, letting out a rare giggle, that only Remy had ever heard. "Stop that, remember what happened last time you started that?"

"Oui", Remy purred, "we had a very enjoyable time in de towel cupboard".

"Yeah, and Logan almost caught us too", Rogue reminded him, leaning away from him, trying to avoid his lips.

Remy let out a sigh, and ceased in his activity, "ok chere, but don't expect Remy to give so easily next time".

Rogue's face became serious all of the sudden, "So, are we still gonna tell everyone on Christmas Eve?"

"Oui, it will be a 'very' interesting Christmas den, won't it?"

"Oh, ah can't wait to see everyone's faces", Rogue smiled evilly.

"Remy personally can't wait to see de Wolverines face", he smiled with her.

"Ah wish we could leave the announcement 'till after Christmas, but after next month it'll become really obvious", Rogue groaned.

"Remy thinks you will look very sexy, in a few more months"

Rogue rolled her eyes at his statement, "Remy, I'll look like a bloated hippo".

"Oui, but you will be the most belle hippo Remy has ever seen, carrying his equally belle child", he smiled, placing his hand on her increasingly taunt stomach.

"Speak for yourself Cajun, ah don't feel all that beautiful right now, especially with the morning sickness. Ah don't know why they even call it that. You get it at all hours of the day and night", she grumbled.

" Aww, chere, Remy still thinks your beautiful, even when you're throwing up", he teased.

" It's not funny swamp rat, Kitty asked me if Ah had been drinkin' when she found me in the bathroom last night, and today Jean asked me if ah had put some weight on", Rogue snapped.

"Dat reminds Remy", he said becoming very serious "'No' more coffee", he declared holding up his finder. "Remy saw you with a cup dis morning, if Remy sees you with another one he is going to charge it", he warned.

"But Remy-", Rogue whined

"Non"

"But-", she tried again.

"Non, Remy won't have it", he declared. His face softened, as he look into the emerald eyes of the woman that was carrying his unborn child. " I mean it Rogue", he spoke in first person, " I want everyding to be perfect for you and de baby"

Rogue's own eyes softened, misting over slightly, "Ah know you do, ……ah love you so much", she whispered, letting lose a stray tear.

Remy gently wiped the tear from her face, he leaned forward, bring their faces closer together, "I love you too" , he whispered, before capturing her mouth in a slow passionate kiss, pushing her back down onto the bed. And this time Rogue did not care, as Remy positioned himself over her, if Logan caught them or not.

XXX

AN: I though it was about time I had some Romey in this fic. And haven't they been busy, while I was writing about other people. Poor John, he still doesn't want to talk. Anyway, I have decided to have a little competition called 'lets name Rogue and Remy's baby'. Any name boy or girl. I'll take them all into consideration, and then I'll pick one. I could probably come up with a name myself, but I wanted the reviewers to have some fun, hopefully this activity will stop people from wanting to cry, over what happened to poor Amara.

Thanks to:

EmeraldKatsEye (my boyfriend loves Canada, he is planing to visit there one day. Where abouts does your best friend live in Australia?)

Arai (This story seems to be having that effect on most people. I have to admit I was close to tears when writing this)

Allimba

XME (I like you. Oh, and this chapter is all there is for a while, but don't be all like NO, because there will be more)

v son sayian (this can be your Romy fix for the week)

Prowler-125 ( yes, I have heard of Puerto Rico, but had no idea it was spelt like that. Don't lots of people go on holidays there? When I think of the Caribbean, I think of Jack sparrow, he was such a cool pirate, I understand why someone said it was part of Europe, it sound like it is connected to Italy, but then, when I think about it more, I think about Peru, and Mexico.)

CajunBelle ( I know you haven't reviewed this chapter yet, but I still want to say something to you. I read your latest chapter today, and I MUST remember to review it this time, if I don't and forget, you have my permission to get up me)


	22. Turning point

Chapter 22. The fire within.

John lay on his stomach, watching the shadows dance across his wall, from his position on the bed. Suddenly the shadows ceased, as all light was cut leading into the room. Someone was standing in his doorway. John lifted his head in order to tell the person the person to go away, and stoped at the sight that met him.

Amara stood in the doorway of his room, smiling down on him. John sat up right on his bed as fast as was humanly possible. Emotion that he had kept hidden deep down for months, started to bubble within him. Standing up from his bed he continued to stare at the exotic beauty in front of him. Slowly he started to walk towards her, his eyes locked with her deep brown ones. He raised his shaky hand, reaching out to touch her floorless brown hair, but his hand never made it's destination, as his surrounding started to fade.

John's eyes snapped open. He mentally cursed himself. He had been dreaming again, an activity that was becoming increasingly painful. All the happiness the dream provided faded as quickly as it had come, as the situation in his real world hit him full force. Blinking back the fresh wave of tears, he sat up, as a pounding started to come from his locked door. John realised that the noise must have been what roused him from his slumber.

"John!", a Cajun voice yelled from the other side of the door, as a new wave of pounding started. John did not answer, instead he just stared at the plank of wood that divided them.

"Homme, it be Christmas eve, don't you want to come down and see the people off?", gambit asked, continuing his pounding. Still john did not answer. John heard Remy let out a sigh from his opposite side of the wall. That sound was followed by series of small clicks. John realised what he was doing before it was to late. A loud click sounded, as John watched the doorknob turn, helplessly from his bed.

Remy quickly opened the door, and entered shutting it behind him, with ease now that he had picked the lock. The two friends stared at each other for a while, neither one spoke. Quietly Gambit walked towards him, grabbing a chair and dragging it behind him as he went. When he reached John's bedside, he turned the chair around straddling it, with his arms propped on the back.

" I really don't want to talk right now", John declared, in his horse neglected voice.

"Remy knows you don't, but he is still going to talk to you". Remy paused looking around John's untidy room, with clothes, and food packets sprawled out all over the floor. "Many people want to say good bye to you before they leave to go home", he continued.

"Do they know?, well you can tell them that I regretfully decline their sympathy, and pity", John retorted, face emotionless.

" Now, you don't know it's going to be that way. Some just really want to say goodbye", john remained silent. "You know, there are heaps of presents for you down there under the tree"

"Yippy", John said sarcastically.

Remy stared at john for a while regarding him. "The presents and people aren't the real reason why Remy want's you to come down", Remy confessed. John remained silent, pondering what he meant.

"Rogue and I were going to make an announcement tonight", he declared, using rare first person. " And, because Remy considers you as a close friend he wanted you to be there, but if you're not coming down, Remy will just tell you anyway", Remy paused, to look at his team mate. "Rogue's pregnant,…. Remy's gonna be a daddy"

John's eyes widened, even in his emotionally shattered state, he could still recognise the importance, and significances of this announcement. "How?-, when?,-why?", he asked, now interested.

"Well, Rogue be bout three months now, and even though we didn't plan dis, we're still gonna keep it, and personally Remy couldn't be any happier. And as for the 'how', John, do I really have to explain dat to you?", he asked.

John gave him a meek smile, the first smile he had given in months. "congratulations mate, but if I were you I would be more worried about what Kurt and lagan are gonna do to you, when they find out"

Remy let out a sigh, "Oui, but Remy believes the look on there faces when they find out will be worth any pain latter". John gave another faint smile at this.

The room fell into silence, until Remy spoke up. "John, it's been five months now. Don't you think it's time you come down. It is Christmas, and its snowing. Piotr will be coming back tonight with his sister. They just want to say goodbye." John's eyes returned to the ceiling, as he laid back down on his bed, ignoring his friend. This did not deter Remy, and deciding it was time someone talked to him about Amara, he continued in a low voice.

"You haven't been to see her in all dis time have you?", John didn't answer, which answered Remy's question anyway. "Remy has been to visit her many times, and he believes dat she is still alive in dere. And even if she isn't, Remy still visits her, talks to her, because I know dat if she is alive, …she's wondering where the hell you are, and someone has to tell her dat you still care"

With that Remy stood, making to leave the room, but before he could John spoke up. "You see that book over there?", John asked, pointing to it's resting place on the chair.

Remy looked over at it, he had seen John with it ages ago. He remembered reading a poem from it , _'The fire within'_ . "Oui", he answered.

"I stole that from her the very first time I met her. It's a diary, full of pictures and poems. I used it as a bribe, to make her see me again, but in the end she got fed up and said I could keep it.". it was Remy's turn to become silent as he listened to John. "I've read it about fifty times now. When we started to get serious, I started to write poems in it answering hers, and telling her how I feel. I was going to give it back to her one day, …but now it seams I never will"

A silence fell upon the room once more. In which gambit fell into contemplation. "She's, still alive in dere John. Don't ask Remy how he knows, he just does, his instinct tells him so….. give her de book, it is Christmas after all.", with that Remy left, leaving John in though.

Coming to a decision. John sat up, and stood. Remy was right. John's health had not been the only thing he was neglecting, he had also been neglecting Amara. Grabbing the book, he slowly made his way to the door, and opened it, stepping over the thresh hold, he made his way down stairs, finally emerging from his self-imposed prison.

XXX

AN: Yay, John's up. Thank you Remy. The competition is still going to name the baby, but I think I may have chosen. I bet you all thought I forgot about the diary, well how could I?, I did name the story after it. The plot is really starting to become elaborate, so keep reading.

Thanks to:

Valthraema (Arigato??, is that Italian?, because my aunty is Italian and I think she says that)

v son sayian (thanks for the names, I think it will have to be a French one as well)

Chasity (I'm glade you like my fic. And thanks for the name suggestion)

CrazySpirit123 (glade you like my story)

Prowler-125 (thanks for the name, and I will give pyro a chance)

CajunBelle (no, not more muses, I already have the three future chapters planed out in my head, it will just start to get crowed now, believe me I have enough ideas to write at least seven more chapters. And I have had this story line all planes out from chapter three, but I'm not going to tell you how it all ends, your just going to have to keep reading, and see what I do with Amara)

EmeraldKatsEye ( thanks heaps for the name, and you are very close with your theory about the cracks. Sorry about the spelling mistake. And thanks again for the name suggestion)

Lady Element (why must everyone cry over my fic. Not that I don't mind I think it's flattering, but I'm not that good a writer. Here is a new chapter for you to read)


	23. The Waking

Chapter 23. The fire within

As John descended the main staircase, sounds of happy chatting, laughing people met his ears. He paused at the doorway before entering, if he didn't want to do this now was the time. Looking in at the people in the Rec. room, John was surprised to see that many festive changes had taken place, during his self-imposed solitary confinement. There was an extremely large decorated tree erected right in the middle of the room. Tinsel and Mistletoe lined the walls, creating a visual feast for the eyes. And underneath the tree was the largest pile of parcels John had seen.

He was starting to reconsider emerging from his room, he felt out of place standing before all this merry cheer, but before John could leave the room suddenly fell silent. All eyes in the room turned to John. John suddenly felt very self conscious, about how he must look to them, with his messed up orange hair, and chaotic looking clothes, full of creases, that he had been living in for the past week.

"John, we are so pleased that you finally decided to join us", Xavier greeted.

John said nothing, as he let his eyes sweep across the large gathering of people. Remy stepped forward, walking over to John. Remy stoped right in front of him, and the two locked eyes staring at each other for a while, until Remy reached out for him embracing him in a masculine hug. John returned it, smiling slightly at Remy's actions.

"Come on, mon ami, Remy has bough some eggnog he wants to share with you", Gambit offered, gesturing for him to come into the room.

"Thanks mate, but I should visit her first", he declined.

Gambit nodded in agreement, "Remy also has an announcement still to make", he said nervously, looking around the room.

"Well, good luck mate", John said backing away from the door.

"Thanks Remy's gonna need it", John heard him whisper, as he headed for the med lab.

XXX

John stood before the drawn curtains, in the med lab, collecting himself before entering. Taking a shuddering breath, he puled the curtains back slightly before entering. As he looked upon his love once more after all these months, he could feel the pain he felt when he first saw her in this condition, flare up.

Amara's black body was still in the same position, with her hands held up, trying to defend herself from the torrents of water. The plastic sleave that she once clutched in her hand, was now gone. John's eyes travelled to her bedside table, and he was happy to see many flowers and Christmas cards, placed there.

Fighting the wave of tears that was threatening to be released, he puled up the chair that was placed at her bedside. Sitting he let his eyes travel over her charred form once before he reached out taking her solid hand.

"Hay love" , he croaked in a small whisper. "I know I haven't been to visit you for some time, but it's hard for me, you know….. I guess I'm not a strong as I thought I was". Having lost the battle to control them, tears slowly started to trickle down his face.

"It's Christmas, luv", he told her, swallowing down the lump in his throat as best he could, "And I know it probably doesn't mean that much to you now, but I've brought your book back", lifting the book he had brought down from his room, he placed in on the bedside table with her other gifts.

"I've written poems for you in it-", John had to stop talking, the rate of tears he was producing, was becoming uncontrollable. Loosing all control, John broke down completely, reaching out to her, grabbing her hard waist, he pulled himself closer, placing his head on her stomach. "Please,…please", her begged between wails, "Don't leave back, I'm not strong with out you,…" he paused in speaking, as tears started to fall violently from his face. "I need you, Amara", he croaked, " I need you", "I'm not alive if I don't have you", was the last line he was able to get out, before loosing control of speech altogether. John lost track of time as he wept on her midnight black body.

Still in tears, John stood, leaving the med lab. As he walked down the hall back to the rec. room, he whipped the tears away from his face as best he could, he had just reached the end of the hall, when something clicked inside of him, A sensation he had forgotten started to flow through his body, a sense of pure panic took hold of him, so strong that he had to lean against the wall for support. Suddenly a scream cut through his head, in a cry for help, _'JOHN!!'_

XXX

AN: short, I know, but I have a lot of stuff to fit into the next chapter. Now I don't know if any of you noticed that I have been releasing a large amount of chapters of late. Well that is because I will soon be going on a three week vacation, in which time I will be unable to access a computer, and being the nice person I am, I thought that it was not fair if I left you all on a cliff-hanger for almost a month. So, I am trying to get as much written for you all before I have to go.

Thanks to:

Valthraema (I'll have you know, that that chapter was my standard size for a chapter, now this is a short chapter, lol)

Pyro-2004

v son sayian

Prowler-125 (yeah, he does look like crap, and your joke wasn't really that lame….ok, it was lame, but you tried, lol)

Allimba (you have earned my respect, you actually knew what they were talking about before I had to spell it out clearly. I gave that chapter to my best friend to read, and she had no clue what was going on, so you just moved up higher in my books, and yeah, I think every one knows I'm gonna bring Amara back, but being the crafty writer I am, there will be some differences)

CajunBelle (I know this is really short for me, but I can be forgiven considering I've ritten so many chapters lately)


	24. The Waking part two

Chapter 24. The fire within

At first, there was pain and sorrow, someone crying. And than the voices came, people whispering, more crying, past voices returning, one voice in particular, male, something about a baby. Than strong grief, very strong, crying, wailing. Then it all went silent. Darkness everywhere, only darkness. Slowly memory started to return.

Amara's eyes slowly opened, only to be met with more darkness, but this was different kind of darkness. Her skin itched painfully, her muscles ached, her bones felt brittle. Her memory was perfect, up until all the water came, than all she could remember was voices, and crying. Something was missing but, part of her sole, her mind felt week, at the loss. Suddenly Amara realised, it was John, he wasn't part of her any more, she couldn't feel him.

Desperately she tried to move, her skin felt like it was stuck, she could feel her skin detached it's self from and outer layer, painfully. She tried to scream in pain but it was impossible. She felt the presents of the layer all around her, suddenly she realised she was in a shell. She was so thirsty and hungry, she could tell that her body was starved, which she supposed was a good thing, because her cacoon was forged when she was better nourished, meaning she had some space. Gritting her teeth, she tried moving again, more stinging pain shot through her body, and her muscles screamed with the effort of moving. she began to come panicky, she couldn't break free, she felt so week, mentally at the loss of John, and physically at her under nourishment. Trying again to move, she tried to move her arms, pain beyond pain cursed through her, she could peel tears form behind her eyes, even this caused her pain.

Helplessly on the edge of hysterics, she reached out with her mind, searching for the only person that would be able to help her. He was close, opening the forgotten link, she screamed through it, _'JOHN!!'_, she cried desperately. Her mind weekend from the projection, started to fade out, but she clung desperately to the link she had opened.

'_AMARA!?' _. hearing a reply sent waves of relief, through her broken body. _'John, please help me I can't get out' _, was the last thing she sent through the link, before she started to hear sounds, just out side of her shell. "Amara, are you in there", she heard John from the outside world. Gathering her strength in one last protest, she tried to move once again. The pain shot through her limbs, but she was expecting it, and continued pushing against her shell, the sound of cracking reached her ears, she could feel fresh air, on her stomach. The shell was apparently weaker there. She was about to attempt another moving when, she felt fingers on her skin, and the shell being puled from her skin, she groaned at the pain this caused, but her relief was equally as strong. "Hold on luv., I'll get you out", she heard her savour say, as she felt more hard shell being pealed from her skin.

XXX

John knew that this must be hurting her, as he pealed the black layer off. The skin was a bright pink colour, but as he began to peal more off, the skin would fade back into it's normal colour, but it was slightly different from what he remembered, her skin now had a golden glow to it, but John looked past all that focusing of freeing her.

As John began to peal more of the damned substance off, he noticed that the job was made easier by a system of small hairline fractures especially on her chest and stomach. He realised with shock that these were the places that he had been crying on. John continued to work until he had cleared the whole entire area of her stomach, it became incredibly noticeable, that Amara's suit had been melted into her hard exterior, meaning that when the shell was entirely pealed off she would be naked.

John had started to clear, away the substance on her chest when, he heard the med lab doors open.

"John, mon ami, are you still in hear", her heard gambits voice call, from the opposite side of the drawn curtains.

"Remy, she's awake, get Beast, quickly!", he shouted.

He head Remy exclaim something in French, before he left the room running. Soon John heard the doors open again, and Hank soon stepped into the curtains. Followed by Xavier.

"Oh, my stars and garters", Hank exclaimed. As he looked at the sight in front of him, before he also joined John, in pealing off the layer.

Hank took to work on her legs, as John continued with her chest, tacking very special care with pealing it from her breasts, so as not to cause her too much pain. When he had finished that area, he grabbed the sheet pulling it over so that it covered her exposed breasts. His next target was her arms, and he set to work at them, while Beast was taking special care of removing it from her toes with out breaking them. Once John had freed her arms and shoulders, Amara slowly sat up, separating her skin from the large piece of substance that ran across her back, everyone in the room heard her groan in pain at this. Hank had cleared away the substance from her feet up to her thighs, where he stoped respectfully. John tied the sheet around her, under her armpits, because it had fallen off when she sat up.

Amara's hands shot to her face, and began to quickly tare the matter from her. John helped her with this. Soon John glimpsed waves of long, unkempt, mattered hair, that was now several shades lighter then it had last been, it was now a dark blond colour. Amara griped the piece that covered the front of her face like a mask, and took a deep breath, before pulling the whole thing off, in one piece.

John saw her face for the first time in five months, and he could feel tears start to fall from his face, but he did not care, he was with her again, he had her back, so he let the tears fall freely.

Amara was taking deep shallow breaths, trying to recover from her last moment of pain, she sounded like some one on the verge of hysterics, or hyperventilating. Her eyes were still closed, as they had been when she was encased.

John reached out cupping her face, running his hands tenderly across her cheeks. "luv, open your eyes", he requested in a chocked whisper.

Slowly the lids to her eyes opened, and John gasped slightly, as her dark brown eyes, were now replaced with bright golden ones. Their eyes locked and John felt more tears slid down his face.

Amara's eyes started to mist, and soon she was joining him in crying. John's hands were still on her face, and losing all self-control, he bent, crushing their lips together. Amara's hands griped his neck pulling him closer, if possible, responding in full force to his kiss, John could feel the air around him heating, but he didn't care, he continued to kiss her violently until, they had to separate, both needing air.

The two continued crying, still looking at each other, John tried to form some words, but they came out all chocked, and unrecognizable. They remained like that for many minutes, just staring at each other, until Amara tore her gaze from his to observed her surroundings. Her eyes fell on Hank, and Xavier, and she held her arms out, requesting a hug from them. Hank smiled happily complying with her wish, and Xavier wheeled closer to her so that he could also comply.

When she had pulled away, she spoke for the fist time, in a horse neglected voice, "How long?", she rasped, keeping her words to the bare minimal.

"It has been five months", Xavier answered.

Amara was about to ask another question, when her eyes fell on her skin, with it's new golden sheen, and her new bright eyes widened in shock. "What's happened to me?", she asked voice starting to become clearer.

" I do not understand the reasons for your new appearance ether Amara, but with some testing perhaps we could find a probable cause.", Xavier offered.

"New appearance", she repeated, staring at her hands, and arms. Her hands then went to her face, and her tangled hair, and John watched her as he felt a flicker of horror pass through there newly established link.

"It's ok, luv, your still as beautiful as you were before", he reassured her, "I'll get you a brush and mirror, don't worry". He reached for her hand holding it firmly in his.

"What day is it?", she asked.

"It's Christmas eve, luv"

Amara didn't reply to that, instead her eyes began to close, and she leaned back onto her pillow, "I'm so thirsty, and hungry, and tired", she stated wearily.

"After Hank checks you out, then I'll arrange some food from our feast to be taken down, but until that time I recommend you get some rest", Xavier ordered.

Xavier left and John began to follow, "No!!", Amara cried, grabbing his wrist, preventing him from leaving.

"It's ok luv, I'm just going to get you that brush and mirror", he reassured her, gently stroking her hand. Amara reluctantly released him, a pleading look in her yes for him to return quickly, which he did a couple of minutes later, with the brush and mirror at hand.

"luv, before I give you the mirror, I want you to know, so your not too shocked, that your hair and eyes have changed colour"

her eyes widened, and she held out her hand for the mirror, impatient to see her new face. John gave it to her. she stared transfixed at her self, until she shock her self out of it.

"Wow", she breathed, touching the skin just under her eyes. "I look,..I look really shiny, and, and… sexy"

John smiled at her statement, he had to admit she was sexy, even though her old form was equally appealing as her new one.

"I look like, I rubbed golden syrup on myself, and my eyes are soo cool", she exclaimed. "Too bad about my hair though"

"Well, we will just have to fix that", John said, holding up the brush.

He can forward and Amara moved further down the bed, John sat behind her, and set to work untangling her hair as best he could without causing her pain. He was halfway thought the job when Beast came in and gave her a check up. John watched as he took her blood pressure, a sample of her blood, a sample of her shell that was scattered around the floor, he listened to her lungs and heart, and shined a light in her eyes, which reflected the light making her eyes glow a wild yellow colour, like a cat's. Hank recorded everything, and soon left to get both Amara and John some of the Christmas feast.

As John began to brush her dark blond hair again, he thought back to five months ago, when her saw her in the black cast, he though he had lost her forever, and now hear she was sitting in front of him, slightly undernourished, and tired, but he now had her back, and she was as beautiful or perhaps more beautiful than he remember her, but John could not have cared if she looked any worse, but the fact was that he had his love back, and he was happier than he had been in months. As he thought about these things, John failed to realise that he was crying again. He finished unknotting her long hair, and she turned around to face him. John now realised that he was crying, because Amara's hand came forward to wipe his tears away.

"John, what's wrong?", she asked, tenderly caressing his face.

"Nothing", he answered, taking her hand and kissing it, "everything's perfect". He went to kiss her hand again but she pulled it away, John was about to enquire why she did this, but his question was answered, when she put her hands around his neck pulling him down, so his lips could meet hers.

XXX

AN: yay, Wohoo, she's awake people can't kill me now, but don't think it's all over yet, they still have to get married, Rogue still has to have a baby, Piotr still has a sister to bring back, and certain cat that needs some of his loving. People the next chap is going to be a good one, and it is also going to be the last for a month, because I'm going on holiday, so stay tuned for it.

Thanks to:

Valthraema

Lady Element

CajunBelle (wicked grin, so your going a vacation,….you're going on a vacation with your boyfriend,…..you're going on a vacation with your cute Cajun boyfriend, …..you're going on a vacation all alone with your cute Cajun boyfriend. Hummm, I wounder what will happen, lol. Don't hurt me.)

BloodDevil (love the pen name)

v son sayian

SperryDee (sweet I rule)

Prowler-125 (you know lots of people have cried over this fic. I never knew I had such power)

animechix666 (glad your enjoying the story)


	25. You all knew that this was going to happ...

Chapter 25, The fire within

It was now three days after Christmas, and the mansion was now a quiet, peaceful and relaxed place. Most of the x-men had gone back to their families to spend the Christmas holidays there. Enen though Xavier had told her to get rest Christmas eve, she did not get much sleep at all, every one in the mansion came in to see her before they left for home. Amara loved their reactions to her new look, the x-girls totally loved her knew look, and the x-boys stood stunned while looking upon her new form, but they were all happy that she was back. Amara couldn't believe the amount of presents she received, her Corner of the med lab was absolutely cram-packed with items. Though they had returned home to their families, Xavier had phoned her parents telling them of her change in condition, and that they needed to keep her under observation, and that they needed to run more test. She had spoken to her parents and reassured them that she would be fine spending the holidays in America, and that she would come home the next holidays.

Now the only people in the mansion were those who chose to stay, or those who had no where else to go. Logan had disappeared the day after Christmas, apparently he this was a usual occurrence for him. Scott was spending the holidays with Alex. Storm was with her sister, and all the rest had simply returned home. The occupants of the institute were now; Beast, Rogue, Gambit, Pyro, Colossus, Illyana (Piotr's sister), and Xavier. Amara had not met Illyana yet, but she had heard some things about the shy seven year old. Apparently, When Piotr had arrived back at the mansion just before everyone left, Kitty had shocked the whole room, by running to embrace the large Russian, claiming how much she had missed him. Piotr returned the embrace claiming the same thing, and then to the pure amazement of the room, Piotr bent down and gave the perky brunet, an anything but innocent kiss. The x-men had faced many shocks that night, but the biggest one that had every one in amazement, was Remy's and Rogue's announcement.

Amara now lay in her bed at the med lab, laughing uncontrollably as Remy retold the events to her. John had spent every night since Christmas eve sleeping next to her, on two chairs he had pulled together. It was only just receantly that Gambit had arrived claiming that he should go back to his room to get some proper rest, while he entertained Amara. Amara agreed to this whole heartedly, telling John that Remy was right, and that she would be fine. Disgruntled he complied to their command, and left the med lab.

"So, Logan actually did that?", Amara asked between laughter, as Remy retold his announcement.

"Oui, and it was no laughing matter, Remy thought he was going to loose a vital body part", he said looking hurt at her reaction.

"Oh, he wouldn't have really cut it off, he's not that cruel. Besides to cut it off he would of have to see it and touch it, and even he would not want to do that", she said recovering from her laughter.

"Thanks petite, that's really reassuring", he said sarcastically, shuddering, and crossing his legs. "and how did your mind get so dirty, you give Remy nightmares now, and you weren't pined underneath him, while he waved his claw's in your face threatening to cut Remy junior off"

At this Amara Broke into a knew wavy of hysterical laughter, "Remy junior", she repeated, now in stiches. She started to become sober once more. During the period of one hour Remy had told her heaps of news, telling her about what went on while she was in a comer, so to speak.

"Thanks Remy", she said all of the sudden, looking composed once more.

"For what Petite?"

"For telling me all the stuff I missed. I asked John but he didn't tell me much", she said, with a contemplating look.

"Ah, well….has John spoken to you about, what happened…With him while you were…gone?", Remy asked. Amara did not answer instead she looked confused, taking this as his que to continue, Remy went on "Well, John thought you were dead, petite. When he first saw you in dat horrible form of yours, he disappeared, ran away for a couple of months. We started to worry about him, so Xavier sent Wolverine to find him. When Wolverine brought him back to the mansion, he looked a real mess, he was still in his uniform, from the day of the….incident. for the three months dat he was back here, you rarely saw him. He kept himself locked up in his room. During dat time he never came down to see you, it just hurt him to much. He only came out of the room occasionally to use de bathroom, and grab some food. De night dat you woke up Christmas eve, was de first time he had left his room for longer den ten minutes", Remy was silent, letting all his information sink in.

Amara laid back in her bed, turning Remy's information over and over in her head. She had no idea that John had been like this while she was gone, her eyes started to mist over, John really loved her, and the though of her no longer being here, had torn him apart. Amara closed her golden eyes and shook her head, as if to snap herself out of it she turned to face Remy again.

"Maybe Remy should leave now", he said getting up noticing a look in her eyes. He turned to leave, but before he did he turned back around suddenly, as if forgetting something. "Oh, and petite, Remy loves de new look, tres belle, and de eyes remind Remy of Riddick's from 'Pitch Black', only yours be gold plated", he smiled, trying to brighten her mood. It worked Amara gave him a genuine smile at his comment.

"Thanks Remy", she said again.

Remy gave a mock salute, getting him a tiny giggle from the girl, before leaving.

XXX

Amara padded down the hall in her orange pyjamas, her gold skin shining brilliantly as the moonlight hit it. It was three in the morning, and she knew what she wanted. She should not be out of the med lab, but she didn't care, besides Hank was fast asleep, and he had stoped checking up on her at night anyway. Reaching her destination, she griped the door handle, relived to see that it was not locked, she entered. Closing the door quietly behind her, she stood for a while just staring at the sight before her.

John lay sprawled out on his bed asleep. He was just wearing his boxers, which were black with flames on them. Not moving, Amara continued to stare at him, maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all, not wanting to disturb him, she reached for the door handle again but stoped, when all of the sudden John's eyes flickered open.

He had felt her stare, and it had some how roused him from his sleep. He raised onto his elbows, so that he could look at her properly. "Amara, what are you doing hear? you should be back at the med lab", he asked in a whisper.

Amara didn't answer, instead she cast her eyes to the floor, ashamed at what she had come to do. John looked at her confused, as she did this. Feeling something was not quite right, he opened the link the two had, only to inhale deeply at what he felt on the other end of the link. Her intentions were now painfully clear to him, and he also discovered, the cause behind them, she knew what he had done during the five months she was gone, and it pained her greatly at the thought of loosing him again. But still Amara didn't move she continued to star at the floor, perfectly away, of the fact that he knew why she was hear.

John slowly rose from his bed and walked over to the exotic beauty. He stood in front of her, just staring at the way the moon light mad her skin glow, he reached out for her face, gently turning her head, so that their eyes met. John's heart skipped as the light caught on her eyes, making them glow bright gold, reflecting it, giving her a wild look. They stayed like that for a while just staring at each other, until Amara finally spoke. "I should go", she whispered meekly, turning quickly and griping the door handle once more, loosing all her nerve, she made to open the door, but stoped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She slowly turned around to meet his star once more, "I should go", she repeated.

John's eyes softened slightly, "Yes, you should go", he confirmed. Amara dropped her head in disappointment, and she felt tears fight to be released, but she held them back. John lifted her chin again, restoring eye contact. "But I don't want you to", he whispered.

Amara let out a gasp, as the link between them was reopened, and she received thoughts, much like her own a few minutes ago. Her breathing became shallow, as she realised he had the same intentions. John lowed his head, capturing her lips in a slow passionate kiss, he made to pull away after a while, but Amara laced her fingers behind the back of his head, pulling him back down, she forcefully kissed him begging for more. John could fell the air around them heat, but he brushed this fact aside, meeting Amara's kiss. She broke the kiss this time pulling away, and unlacing her fingers. John looked in to her smouldering gold eyes, which now held a lustful look. At this look, John could feel all his blood running south, wanting flaring up dangerously inside of him. Unable to hold back any longer, he crushed his lips against hers, in a fiery, forceful kiss. Still maintaining the kiss he pushed her back up against the door, holding his body flush against hers. Amara moaned deeply, as she felt his hard length against her. John could feel Amara's body heat up in reaction to him. Placing his hot hands on her hips, he pushed her up the door, his weight holding her there, until she was the same height as him, and ground against her. Amara gasped, wrapping her legs around his waist in reaction, which was perhaps not the best move, because now she could feel his length in the place where it did the most damage. John ground against her again. Amara screamed, her body arching into his, her hands flew back and she held them against the door as if in surrender. John brought his mouth to hers again, as he laced his fingers underneath her buttocks, so he could support her weight. He brought her back from the door continuing the kiss, and she laced her arms around the back of his neck.

John stood at the base of his bed, breaking the kiss, he suddenly unlaced his hands releasing her. Amara fell to bed landing on her back, her legs dangling over the backboard of the bed. Amara whimpered at the loss of contact, and sat up onto her elbows, as she looked helplessly into the smouldering eyes of her love. John looked down upon Amara, trying to regulate his breath slightly. Her eyes held a pleading look, which filled him with masculine pried. John came up to the headboard, and placed one of his knees on it ready to hoist himself over the top of her. As Amara watched him do this, an idea suddenly came into her head. A wicked grin crossed her face, and before John could rise over her, she moved further up the bed. John froze in his actions, and looked upon her face only to see the wicked grin. Amara used his pause to move further up the bed, and when she reached the other end she brought her legs together tucking them under her. She locked her eyes with his, a cheeky glint in hers. "I'm not that easy", she stated flirtatiously. "If you want me your going to have to catch me first". John smiled crawling onto the other end of the bed. "There's not many places to run, Princess and there is nowhere to hide", he stated huskily.

"Really", Amara challenged.

"Really", John concluded.

Amara locked her eyes with his, than all of a sudden before he knew what was happening, Amara skidded off the bed, and headed straight for the door. John stood heading after her, but before he could reach her, she was out of the door. John exited his room, just in time to see her turn the corner. Taking off in hot pursuit, he followed. John was fast, but Amara was faster, by the time he reached the end of a corridor, he was just in time to see her turn into another one. Suddenly John realised where she was heading, and he speed up.

He turned into the corridor, just in time to see the door shut. John slowed and walked up to the door in question. The Girls Bathroom. Slowly he opened the door and entered. Looking in the bathroom, that lay before him, he could not see Amara anywhere, Just the shower that was before him, the toilet in one corner, and the basin in the other, unless. With lightning strike reflexes, John turned shutting the door, and pinning the person who was hiding behind it against the wall, which just happened to be Amara. Amara squealed with the shock of being found and pined. If possible, the chase had fired up John even more, and as Amara looked into his smouldering eyes, she froze completely. John had turned into a predator, and Amara was finding that incredibly seductive. John brought his face to the crock of her neck, nuzzling her golden flesh. "I caught you", he proclaimed in a low growl, that made Amara shiver. John then opened up their link, sending a barrage of vivid images, which made Amara's breathing become shallow and erratic. Amara came to her senses slightly after, the R rated images had stoped, and slowly the mischievous glint returned. If John was the predator, them she would be the prey, and prey was never this easy to catch.

"John,….have you heard the saying all's fair in love and war?", she managed to breath out.

"Mmmm", he replied, still nuzzling her neck.

"Well, all is fair, and I think you need to take a cold shower"

Taking John by surprise, she pushed him into the open glass cubical. John's hands came out to steady himself, giving Amara the time she needed to swipe the cold tap, turning it on fully. After she had done that, as fast as she could she left the room, shouting "you have to do better to catch me".

In slight shock John turned off the freezing water. Normally water this temperature would have effected him, and any normal person would have been angry or at least frustrated, but none of this was the case, this prosect of cat and mouse excited John extremely, and he had to admit this game was the biggest turn on he had ever experienced, but he was losing her. Not bothering to dry himself, he stepped out of the shower in hot pursuit of his prey once more. Opening the door her rushed out into the hall way only to pause, finding his quarry leaning smugly against the wall, at the other end of the corridor.

"Why, you're all wet", Amara taunted.

John growled in response, before spring into action, running towards her. With her quick reflexes, Amara took off, but John was very close this time. Only a meter behind her John kept up the pace, but Amara was still superiorly faster than him, managing to stay just out of reach. John focused all his concentration in keeping her insight, not noticing where they were going. As Amara neared her destination she slowed down slightly, not realising how close John was, she had only just opened the door and entered her bedroom, to be tackled.

Luckily Amara fell onto her close by bed, although she was slightly shocked at John's improved speed. Quickly before she could make another move, John straddled her, pinning her hands above her head. "No more running", he declared puffing slightly, wild glint in his eyes, inflamed by the pursuit. John claimed her mouth once more, giving her a violent deep kiss, Amara responded, making no attempts to free herself from his grip. John broke the kiss, only to start trailing hot biting kisses down her neck. Amara's breathing became shallow and erratic once more, as the heat she was producing started to rise. Amara was now at his mercy, and she realised that there was no way of getting out of this one. She felt her heart rate treble, at his predatory actions, and manner. John continued to deliver hot biting kisses down her neck, paying special attention to where her pulse thundered closest to her skin. John lowered his head further trailing kisses, only stoping once her reached the neck of her orange singlet top. John raised his head to lock eyes with her, he loosened his hands, sliding each hand individually down each of her arms, he continued this caress along her front, down to the base hem of her singlet, Amara arched into the touch, making no attempts to hinder his actions. Amara continued to hold her hands above her head, as John hooked his thumbs under the base of the clingy fabric. He slowly began to remove her top, stroking her sides as he lifted it up. John removed the garment completely, throwing it aside, his smouldering gaze swept over her exposed upper half. Under his intense stare, Amara felt the sudden urge to cover herself, she bought her hands down to cover her chest, but John caught them halfway, knowing what she was attempting to do. "You're beautiful", he reassured her, voice husky with emotion. With that said he bowed his head, bring his lips to hers, in a slow passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss, he brought his head down further, kissing her now swollen, tender breast. Amara gasped and withered underneath this intense treatment, wanting to return it. Amara arched her body towards his, pushing herself further into his mouth, and grinding against his most receptive body part. This caused a deep moan to escape from John, and his kisses became biting ones. Amara screamed, lacing her fingers in his wet hair, as his biting kisses alternated from one breast to the other. This relentless treatment continued on her breast until she could not take it any more, and her grip on John's hair tightened. John raised his head from her chest locking eyes with her. Amara's golden eyes were shining brilliantly, half-closed and dazed they shone, expressing her emotions. John's eyes burned into hers, glazed and lustful. John reclaimed her mouth once more, in a fiery kiss that fuelled both of there desires. Amara's hands glided across his wet shoulders, running them down along his sides only to bring them back up running them down along his front, only she did not stop like him upon reaching a material boundary, her hands continued, sliding underneath his boxers. John Broke the kiss suddenly gasping, as Amara's hand tightened around his hard length. His hips bucked instinctively against her hand. Amara released him, quickly grabbing the hem of the garment, pulling them down, John help her, pulling the garment totally from his body, leaving him completely exposed. It was now Amara's turn to stare, "Wow", was all she could manage to say, looking upon his naked form. John chuckled slightly at her response, but was filled with masculine pride as well. John bent down again, kissing her sweetly in thanks for her comment, he made to pull away, but Amara pulled his head back down, delivering a slow, deep kiss. John ran his finger tips lightly, teasingly, along her exposed flesh, running them over her chest and stomach, his fingers reached the waist band of her orange boxers, and slowly teasingly eased then from her hips. John broke their kiss, moving down, as he relived her of her boxers. Upon doing that John did not make his way back up. Amara watched him as he changed his straddling position, gently wedging one of his knees between her legs, separating them slightly. John ran his hands along the top of her thighs, before running them on them along the insides, he did not stop one he reached the juncture. Amara gasped, as she felt his finger slide into her, her hands flew to her sides grabbing handfuls of downer. Realising she was ready, John slid his fingers out, bring his other knee between her legs, so her was in position. In his sitting position, John grabbed her hips, pinning them. "luv, this is gonna hurt, are you sure you want to do this?", he asked, genuinely concerned. Amara incapable of words at this point, merely nodded in reply. John taking that as his que, lowered himself only half way into her, he heard Amara gasp at this. Pulling back out of her, he tightened his grip on her hips, and then with out warning, thrust him self fully into her. Amara screamed, raising herself off the bed in her pain. John released her hips, catching her arms as she rose. Wrapping his arms around her shoulders, he held her, supporting her, and burring his face in the crock of her neck, as he waited for her to recover. Amara's breathing slowed slightly, and her gasping subdued, as she grew to accommodate him. John taking this as he que, lowered her back down to the bed, sympathetically nuzzling her neck. John raised his head, from its position, to bond the lips once more. Amara responded to the gentle kiss for awhile before picking up the pace, turning the kiss into a forceful violent one. Amara arched her self towards him, signalling that she was fine now. At this John started to move inside her at a slow, pumping pace. Amara moaned at the alien sensation this caused. Slowly Amara began to respond, keeping up with his pace. John groaned at the feeling of her around him, wanting more, he kicked up the pace. Amara screamed his name, as he did this, feeling her body shudder in response. Upon hearing his name John increased the pace even more, moving against her relentlessly. Amara no longer able to handle it, started to react to his fast pace, which caused deep moans to come from John. Amara could feel something happening, her body began to shudder all over, she clenched herself tightly around John's length. John screamed her name as she did this, feeling himself boil over. Lights flashed behind Amara's eyes, bring her into screaming climax, as John reached his own spilling himself into her.

John's body went limp, collapsing on top of her, his mind and body exhausted. Holding her he rolled onto his side, still inside her. incapable of speech, the two new lovers just stared into each others eyes. Slowly in their dazed exhausted state, sleep took hold of them, and they fell in each others arms.

XXX

AN: I understand if people need to have a cigarette now, lol. Well this was my first time writing a seen like that, and I understand if it does not meet to everyone's tastes, but hay it's my story, and it is R rated. I am sorry if I have offended anyone in the creation of this scene, but I think I've done quite well. Now this is the last chapter for a while, three weeks to be correct, and it's not like you can say it didn't go out with a bang.

Thanks to:

Allimba (glad you like it)

Prowler-125 (I'm not sure if you will like this chapter)

XME (I feel honoured, you think I'm awesome)

Lady Element

Arai (I wouldn't call it the best story ever, but thanks for the comment)

CajunBelle (it's nice to kow you wont hurt me. And I totally believe you when you say nothing will happen while you're on your vacation 'alone', with your boyfriend. And I read you latest chapter. Scott is such an ass, but Logan doing that, that would cut deep. So, when's Remy gonna find out?)

SperryDee (I thought the appearance thing was cleaver too, that's why I wrote it I guess)

DYNOMITE (lol, sweet my story's off the hook)

Schme (honey, I lave you and all, but please send serious reviews)


	26. Morning after

Chapter 26. The fire within.

Light trickled softly through Amara's blowing curtains, hitting her eyes signalling the break of dawn. Slowly she opened her drowsy eyes. The first thought that hit her was _'why aren't I in the med lab' _, but as all her senses became functional once more, she could feel the gently weight of an arm draped around her. Amara's face broke into a smile as the events of the previous night started to flood back. john's breath tickled her neck as it came out in a slow rhythmic pattern, signalling to her that he was still asleep.

A small bolt of panic hit the teen, as she realised what would happen if she was not in the med lab for when Hank did his morning check up. So carefully as she could Amara slowly slid out from under John's lax hold. Making sure not to wake him, she lightly stood from the bed and began to collect her items of clothing that were thrown around her room. Taking one last loving look at her companion, she left the room silently closing the door behind her. Amara padded her way as quietly as she could back to the med lab, planing to fain sleep before Hank decided to check up on her.

XXX

Moaning, John rolled over, contently stretching as he did so. For a moment he was stunted at the state of his physical condition. He felt wonderful, his body felt blissfully vital, as if he had had a round in the gym before going to sleep. A slow grin spread across his face as he remembered why he would be feeling this way, and he reached out feeling for the party responsible for his satisfying condition. Feeling nothing his eyes snapped open, as he realised she was no longer there. Slowly he sat himself onto his elbows scanning the room, noticing that her clothes were gone as well. For a moment he wondered if he had dreamed last night, but he quickly dispelled the thought, due to his current physical condition. Realising she must have returned to the med lab, he dropped back down onto the bed with a sigh, not being able to help a pang of disappointment. He'd wanted to be able to wake beside her. suddenly his thoughts were interrupted, by a banging on the door.

"Remy knows your in der John, and he has a bone to pick wit' you", came the Cajun accent from the other side of the door.

"Go away", John groaned.

"Remy's commin' in so you better have clothes on"

John's mind was slightly perplexed at this. "How do you know I'm not wearing clothes?" he asked confused.

"Just put some on, and Remy will explain"

John did as he asked slipping on his boxers before opening the door, to let the southerner in. Remy strolled in fixing the pyromaniac with a glare.

"Remy didn't get much sleep last night, do you want to know why"

"Ahh", John said realising where this was going turning red.

"Well, let's just say Remy doesn't like being serenaded wit' dat kinda music you were making at three in de morning", Remy couldn't help but smirk as he watched John's face now turn bet red.

"Ah-I….um, am….sorry", John said stuttering badly.

Remy's glare slowly faded, until he finally burst out into laughter. "Mon ami, you should see your self"

John smiled at Remy's remark, trying to drain his face of the extra colour.

"Don' look so worried Remy not going to tell any one", he said still laughing at his friend.

John let out a sigh of relief, letting all of the colour fade from his face.

"Remy just want's you to know dat if you hurt the filly, he hurt you", John raised an eyebrow at this, not believing that it was coming from gambit, " Remy, become quite fond of de girl, and wants you to know dat", Remy continued, "And Remy would rest much easier if he knew what you two did last night was safe. Remy knows dat's rich coming from him, but he would just like to know all de same"

the words hit John hard, as he realised that what him and Amara did last night was not safe at all. Caught up in the moment he had forgotten all about protection. Well john's face took on another transformation no, completely opposite from his first, now all colour was drained from his face leaving him white.

Remy watched this transformation, knowing his answer straight away. "Well mon ami" he said letting out an exasperated sigh, "at least you worn't de only one to make dat mistake", he said referring to himself. "but Remy have to admit de mistake was worth making, considering what he be expecting now, but he just wanted to make sure dat you were thinking about what you did"

Remy finished and turned from John to leave.

"Don't worry Remy" John said halting his exit. " I know what I did last night was right, I wouldn't of asked her to marry me otherwise, and if there is a third party now…., I would have to say that it would be a mistake as well…that I was happy to make"

Remy smiled at John genuinely pleased with his response. He was just making sure that the crazy careless pyro he knew was thinking seriously about what he was doing for once. And Remy now realised how much he had changed and matured since he had been with Amara, and he would have to say that he had changed also since being with Rogue. Smiling once more at the Australian , he turned to leave again.

"Remy?", John suddenly asked intrigued, as he realised something.

"Oui?", Remy asked facing him again.

"Just how did you hear us last night?, your room is in the other side of a mansion"

A slow grin spread on the Cajuns face "Ah, but Rogues Room is right next to dis one"

A grin now spread on Pyro's, as he shook his head at the southerner. Something defiantly told him that he wouldn't tell anyone about what happened last night now.

XXX

Amara's pupal dilated as Hank shone his medical torch into it. "Well I beleave you've made a full recovery" he stated happily as her repeated the procedure to the other eye. "your probably itching to escape the confines of the melancholy medical laboratory by now, and I for one will certainly not hinder you, if you wish to leave".

Amara let out a sly smile, realising how much time she spent out of the med lab last night without permission, unbeknownst to the hairy doctor.

"And considering Christmas has just only past us, the grounds are still converted into the winter wonderland it was on Christmas eve. And I'm sure you will want to see it before the weather decides to change.", he said, listening to her chest with the freezing cold instalment that Amara had come to detest.

Shivering slightly at the touch of the could metal, she still couldn't help smiling, she was going to be able to see snow, walk through it, and perhaps play in it.

"So, are we all done? can I go back to my room now?", she said trying hard to contain her excitement.

Hank retracted the stethoscope, placing it back around his neck. "Feel free my dear to walk out of here when ever you please", he confirmed for her.

Hank stood, and started heading for his desk. Amara through back the highly bleached medical bed sheet, and swung her legs over the side of the bed, and stood. Only to release a small scream at the pain this action caused her. winching slightly she sat back onto the bed, waiting for her aching private parts to recover.

"Is something wrong my dear?", Hank asked concerned, coming back over to stand at her side.

"Oh, …it's just-my legs,….there so not use to being used. I guess they just need to get more circulation going", she said quickly coming up with a story.

Mentally bracing herself Amara repeated the standing action, gritting her teeth as the now expected pain, throbbed in her. but on the out side she remained cool, as she spread her arms saying, "See, just needed some practice"

Hank smiled, "Very well then", he said leaving her side again to return to his desk.

Amara walked out of the med lab, and once she was out of his sight and the automatic doors had closed. She closed her eyes, and lent against the wall. Waiting for the throbbing pain to cease. She began walking again heading for her room, now that the pain was over, and seemed to wear off as she continued walking.

She thought of heading to her room, but what she really wanted, and was craving was some food. So doing a 'U-turn she headed for the kitchen.

Amara entered the kitchen, pausing as she noticed the goth sitting at the island bench drinking orange juice.

"They finally let you out of the lab", Rogue stated sparing her a glance from looking at the morning paper.

Amara smiled at how uncannily alike she seamed to Logan right now. "yup, Hank gave me the all clear, and now I'm starving", she said as she pried the fridge open and began to search through its contents. "oh, and thanks for visiting me while I was in there too", Amara added.

Amara was surprised to find a untouched doughnuts, which she thought was strange for a while, until she realised that every one was on holidays bar a couple and there was not many around to eat them. Happily she took them out placing them on the bench.

"Don't mention it, it was the least I could do", the got replied absorbed in her paper.

Amara went to sit down on the stool opposite her, only to stand straight back up at the slight pain. Amara did not yell this, but mealy gritted her teeth at the sensation. The quick motion was enough to catch the Goths attention, and Rogue look up from her paper, to observe Amara easing herself back down onto the chair.

"hurts first time doesn't it?"

"Yeah-but…how"

"The walls aren't that thick here sugar", rogue replied casually turning the page.

"Rogue please don't tell anyone", Amara begged.

"What you do in your own time is your business. Ah can't stand gossips, so ah make a special point not to spread it, and besides ah cant talk. look at me, soon ah'll be fat and bloated, all because ah did what you did last night, forgetting to tell Remy to pot a condom on", the got casually spoke, as if all the two were talking about was weather. She paused to sip from her glass of juice. She made a face at the liquid , "Oh god, ah miss my coffee".

Amara didn't reply to that, she had just paused in all thought and movement, as she let Rogue's words sink in. All the colour drained from her face as she realised she had not used any protection last night.

"somthin' wrong, hun?", Rogue asked cutting though her thoughts.

"oh,-it's…nothing. I-I have to go find someone?", with that said Amara left the kitchen at an incredibly fast walk, forgetting all about the doughnuts.

Rogue noticed the unattended beverages, and shrugging she reached out for them. "If ah'm gonna be the size of a hippo, ah might as well eat like one", she said taking a bite into a jam filled one.

XXX

AN: well I'm back from outer spice. I just walked in to find you here,…Ummm. Well yes, you all know the song I'm sure. Any way, I have a lot more story to get through. Rogue has to have the baby, I have to introduce Piotr's sister properly, and John and Amara have some talking to do. But I may not be posting a regally as usual, considering I have just started at the college. So I will be very busy.

A big thanks goes out to my reviewers:

Allimba

Valthraema (I'm shocked you would actually say something like that, because you were the one that did not want that scene)

v son sayian

DYNOMITE (HERE WE GO ONE OF MY FAV. REVIEWERS OBSESSED WITH CAPS LOCK. LOL. I love your reviews)

Allimba

EmeraldKatsEye (I didn't even know you had story, but I will read it rest assured, that I will eventually review it, if that is what you want)

Lady Element (I didn't know I had it in me ether, but I guess I had a naughty side all along just waiting to break free)

Alasdair (welcome to my story, and I would like to thank you for your highly praising review, it made my day. I'm glad you liked that chapter, I was nervous about releasing it)


	27. Can't think of chapter title

Chapter 27. The fire within

John walked aimlessly through the snow covered grounds of Xavier's institute, collecting his thoughts. Last night was nothing short of amazing, and he wouldn't be telling the truth if he said he didn't enjoy it. He was unaware of Amara's whereabouts, assuming she was still in the med. Lab. If john could of relived last night he wouldn't do anything differently, that is except perhaps going for a second round. A sly grin made its way onto John's face at the thought of this, but Remy's words had struck him. He hadn't thought, he had forgotten, become reckless, and now he could have hurt Amara. Don't get John wrong he wouldn't mind if Amara was pregnant, but he wasn't quite sure if Amara would appreciate being knocked up at such an early age. John did want to have kids one day, and he did want to have kids with Amara, and Amara has said she wanted to have his children on the night he proposed, but not right now, when Amara hadn't even finished school, and John planed on making her go to collage as well. He may have dropped out of school himself, but there was no way he was going to let Amara make the same mistake, he wanted her to have a good education, so that she could be anything she wanted to be.

John was now deep in contemplation about the future he had with Amara. To tell the truth he had never really thought about it. His mind tended to work in immediate future only, but as he walked further more things that hadn't even occurred to John surfaced. He knew he was jumping ahead of himself, he didn't even know if Amara was pregnant, and if she was he would be over joyed, and he would do all his best to support her and be apart of the babies life. And if she wasn't, first he wanted her to complete school, and then if she wanted to, start planing their wedding. John had not told Amara yet, but upon reading her diary, and realising how much she missed her island home, he had hoped that one day he could go with her to her home, and met her parents and every thing. There was no way in hell that he was going to let her met his parents, with all things considered. A thought suddenly hit John one which he had not contemplated before, he didn't know anything about Amara's parents at all, well he knew they were obviously king and queen, but above that he knew nothing, he had never spoken to them over the phone, Amara never talked about them, hell he didn't even know if they knew about him.

John's thoughts were suddenly brought to a halt, as the sound of someone trudging through the snow came to his ears. Turning around he felt all his breath leave him. It was Amara, his beautiful exotic wife-to-be, with her glowing golden eyes, her warm honey skin, and dark blond hair. She paused in her tracks locking eyed with him, as he turned, feeling his gaze on her. her tan coloured fur lined coat was done right up to her throat, with her hair fanned out around her shoulders. The snow flakes that were just starting to form in the air, clung to her hair, only adding more affect to her beauty.

As John gazed lovingly at the woman he had spent the night with, he felt the link they had activate, and he watched as a slow smile appeared on he face, she knew that he was taking every bit of her appearance in, and he could slowly see a blush start to form.

Smiling himself, he opened up his arms waiting to receive her, and he couldn't help laughing, as Amara ran full pelt into them.

They stayed in each others arms for a while, ether not wanting to break the silence, but finally Amara spoke. "I think we forgot to do something last night", she whispered into his ear.

He sighed, but did not release her. "I know, luv."

"Do you know if your-?"

"No", she replied, anticipating his question. "I haven't taken the test yet, but I stole one from the med. Lab before, so I will be able to tell you soon"

"luv. I'm sorry…if I have…and you know…you don't want it…and-", John was cut off with his stuttering, by Amara as she quickly bridged the gap between their faces kissing him passionately.

She pulled away, locking eyes with the now dazed looking man before her. "If I am John, I don't want you to think that I wouldn't keep it, it's owe baby and we are going to eventually get married"

"But what about school luv?"

"School has always only been second on my list of priorities after family, and we're getting ahead of ourselves here, we don't even know yet if we're even going to have a little fire bug"

"Fire bug?", John asked smiling at the name.

"Well, considering our nature I think it fits"

"It does, doesn't it?.. I think it's cleaver, fire bug, I like the sound of it I'd love To call it that"

Amara rolled her eyes "we are not going to have a child just so you can nick name it fire bug"

"who said it would be a nick name?"

"John, we are not calling our child fire bug", Amara said flatly.

"Ah, but I didn't even come up with it you did, so really you're the one responsible, so if the kid doesn't like it, I can blame you", he smiled wickedly down at the woman still in his arms.

"John, there is no way in hell that I would call a child that, let alone ours, and I may not even be pregnant, so don't start naming it!", she yelled, not happy with the idea of any child being called that.

John crocked his head to the side at her angry words, "Maybe we should come up with a name, because you're acting like a pregnant woman".

Amara let out a frustrated growl, dislodging herself from her lover's arms. Sharply turning from John, she started marching back to the mansion.

John blinked a few times as her watched her retreat. "hay luv, where you goin'?"

"To take that test, I can't stand it any more"

XXX

"come-on, come-on, come-on"

Rogue stood nervously at the kitchen bench, waiting for the coffee to be ready. The light on the machine glowed red, signalling that the pot was ready to be removed. Eagerly she grabbed a mug from the cabinet, and went to take the pot off. Suddenly she herd the kitchen door open. Reacting so quickly that even Quicksilver would have been proud, she folded her arms with mug still in hand, and lent her back up against the bench hiding the said coffee from view.

"Chere, Remy's been looking for you. Are you ready to go?", gambit asked strolling into the kitchen.

"Go?-go where?", Rogue asked slightly faster than normal.

"Into town, remember?, so we can have a look at prices of things for de baby", Remy answered surprised she had forgotten such a thing, considering he was the one that normally forgot these things.

"Oh,…oh yeah, umm, you go out and get the bike started and I'll be out soon"

"Ok", Remy said turning to leave, only to stop in his tracks as a familiar sent reached his nostrils.

Spinning around he eyed Rogue suspiciously, "Can I see dat cup you got there chere?", he asked locking eyes with her.

"Ah…the cup sure", Rogue answered holding it out to him.

Gambit took the empty cup, peering into it. Confirming that there was nothing in it, he turned his gaze back to Rogue, figuring out just where the sent was coming from, "Move", he ordered.

"What?"

"You heard Remy, move"

"no"

"Rogue-"

"no"

banging the mug down on the bench, he advanced forward to Rogue. "Give me dat pot chere", he ordered.

"Remy, please just one cup, just one?", she begged, as he closed the distance between them. Holding out her arms protectively, she placed then on his chest halting him.

"Non!, Remy will not let you have one cup. He will not let you drink anyding that could harm de baby, an if there is any sense left in dat caffeine deprived head of yours, you wouldn't ether, now hand Remy dat pot now!,…..please"

Rogue sighed, admitting defeat, she took pot off, giving it to Remy. Taking it swiftly out of her hands, Rogue watched as Remy poured the hot, steaming substance down the sink. Rogue watched him mournfully.

When he had finished he turned back to Rogue, noticing her sad look, he couldn't help but soften a little. "Come here chere", he beckoned, with his arms opened. Reluctantly with her arms still crossed she stepped into them. Enfolding her in his arms, Remy rested his head on hers. "Tell you what, when we go into town, Remy buy you as much chocolate as you want, how bout dat?"

Rogue didn't answer, she merely nodded.

"bon"

Remy released her, walking over to the cupboard, he opened the door, taking out the jar that contained all the coffee.

"What are you doing?", Rogue asked as he made to leave the room.

"Remy's hiding dis chere, he not taking anymore chances"

XXX

John paced out side the girls bathroom, waiting for Amara to remerge. She had been in there for quite a while taking the pregnancy test, and John was starting to become anxious. Suddenly the door opened, and Amara stepped out, head bowed, eyes downcast, she turned to face John.

"So…", John asked, unable to say much more due to nerves.

Amara took a deep shuddering breath, and locked eyes with John, "I'm not pregnant", she declared flatly.

John took in her stance, realising that she was upset. "But,…isn't that a good thing?", he asked softly.

Amara took another shuddering breath, "I guess so". She chocked on the last word unable to say much more, she turned walking back down the hall to her room, leaving a confused Pyro staring after her, because even though her back was to him, he could tell that she was crying.

XXX

AN: now I never planed to make Amara pregnant, and although I realise that most of the viewers out there don't know how my mind works with story plots, I was sort of annoyed when I got all these reviews saying not to make Amara pregnant, when I wasn't even going to do that in the first place. But anyway, I guess now you all wish she was pregnant. Don't mind me I'm just being bitchy…again.

A big warm thank you goes out to all my beloved reviewers:

r1za cam1le

Arai (I didn't think that was short, oh well)

EmeraldKatsEye (Rogue would make a good mum, hay. She's already got the 'do it because I'm your mother' attitude. And by the way please write more story, I loved it and Remy has just come on and things are getting really interesting.)

v son sayian (thanks I'll need your good luck)

Schme (why the hell do I even bother with you)

texasgrrl (I am realy pleased that you like my story, your review was one of those ones that made me smile and really made my day. I'm sorry I couldn't up date for your birthday, but it would have been really difficult considering your day is my night and all, but hopefully this will make up for it…..

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

ValthRaema

Allimba


End file.
